¡El rojo es mi color!
by BrIxFTW
Summary: Enamorarse de ella se supone que es imposible según Natsu... pero que pasa si en verdad si hay posibilidades de ello y el aun no lo sabe... T porque a veces soy algo pervertido jeje, Naza y una que otra pareja
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo Fanfic ya que el otro Naza que hice pues no lo pude continuar y les traigo ahora este, es un mundo escolar, espero que les guste :) **

* * *

-¿Yo?, ¿Enamorándome de ella?, ¡Ja!, claro, en una pesadillas ¡Quizás!, ¿Yo enamorándome de una pelirroja?, ¿Además de ESA pelirroja?, Ni en mis peores pesadillas, debo admitir que tiene un buen cuerpo y es muy linda...¡¿Qué estoy diciendo!?, esa loca, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, mejor estudiante del año, hija de una de las familias más prestigiosas de toda la ciudad Fiore, que me regaña, maltrata, molesta cada que puede, JAMAS me enamoraría de alguien así...¿O sí?.-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras Natsu se andaba dando vueltas en su habitación con esa pelirroja, Erza Scarlet, la chica más inteligente y linda de la escuela, estaba sentada a las 4:30 de la tarde e**n** su escritorio en el salón del consejo estudiantil terminando una montaña de papeles.

-Dios, son demasiados papeles...-Decía la pelirroja algo fatigada por el papeleo y suspira- Se supone que soy una adolescente de 15 años, no una secretaria de empresa- Da otro suspiro- Supongo que me iré de aquí a las seis de la tarde sin problemas- Dice otra vez antes de concentrarse de nuevo en los montones de papeles.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

De vuelta en el departamento de Natsu que le había dejado su padre adoptivo Igneel antes de dejarlo por problemas, Natsu estaba en el piso boca arriba, más calmado y pensando en que hacer

-Supongo que haré la tarea- Se dijo a si mismo y fue por su mochila- Hmm...¡¿Dónde esta!?- Grito- Maldición, deje mis notas de matemáticas en la escuela, es viernes y el lunes hay examen ¡Tengo que ir por ellas!- Dijo antes de pararse, ponerse una camiseta y una sudadera, luego abrió la puerta, salio y la cerro de nuevo y se guardo sus llaves, después se subió a su bicicleta y antes de irse suspiro- Tengo que ahorrar para una moto pero ya- Suspiro una vez más y se fue

Por suerte para el la escuela esta cerca de sus casa, así que solo debe andar en bicicleta por unos minutos, al llegar estaciona su bici en su zona y le pone el candado...

-Llegue- Dijo suspirando, fue corriendo hacia la puerta pero justo cuando el quiso abrirla esta se abrió del otro lado y golpeo la cabeza de Natsu dejándolo inconsciente

-¿¡Qué paso!?- Grito Erza al ver que la puerta choco y alguien se cayo- N-natsu- Hizo una cara de asco- Lo golpeé muy fuerte...no puedo dejarlo en el piso...-Dijo y suspiro, luego lo cargo en la espalda y trato a duras penas llevarlo a la enfermería- Dios ¿Has pensado en bajar de peso?- Dijo e hizo una mueca antes de seguir caminando por el pasillo

Después de un rato al fin Erza pudo ver la entrada a la enfermería, aunque ella no sabía nada sobre medicina, no era necesaria ya que solo había que esperar a que despertara, aunque para ella era una molestia ya que aun tenía mucho papeleo y quería irse antes de que anocheciera porque tendría que irse caminando

-Vamos...-Dijo mientras acomodaba a Natsu en su espalda y abría la puerta de la enfermería, fue a la primera camilla que vio y lo recostó- Ya estas- Dijo y lo acomodo en la camilla, supuso que Natsu tendría calor así que intento quitarle la sudadera y al hacerlo su camisa se levanto hasta el pecho dejando ver sus bien marcado abdomen- ¿Quién diría que eres sexy eh, Natsu?- Dio una carcajada y bajo su camisa, se sentó junto a él y busco en el algo para leer, a lo cual solo encontró el expediente de...-¿Dragneel Natsu?...No creo que este mal saber un poco sobre este tonto- Se dijo y empezó a leer

_**"Dragneel Natsu"**_

_**Edad: 15 años**_

_**Sexo: Masculino**_

**_Altura: 1,78 metros_**

**_Peso: 66 Kilogramos _**

**_Registro de enfermedades y salud: Padeció de cáncer de pulmón a los 5 años, su madre al donarle su pulmón falleció, perdió el 27% de la vista en el ojo derecho y el 29% a los 9 años porque sus compañeros lo maltrataban y discriminaban por su cabello rosa y por lo mismo le lanzaban arena en los ojos, tiene dolor frecuente en la garganta y tose y al toser escupe sangre, esto se debe a que el chico fue ahorcado a los 11 años por unos chicos que le hicieron una emboscada con la excusa de que el era un mentiroso y que su cabello no era rosa natural y lo burlaban por homosexual y por ello su garganta fue lastimada. Tiempo sin rastro de alguna de las enfermedades: 4 años_**

**_Actitud: Aun con el pasado que tuvo y las dificultades de salir adelante sin una madre ni un padre el cual lo dejo a los 12 años por problemas familiares y solo le heredo el departamento que tenían, el gobierno estuvo dispuesto a ayudarlo y mantener su departamento y además aportarle educación y salud, tampoco tenía ningún familiar que lo conociera así que tuvo que arreglárselas solo con el gobierno y su perro llamado Happy, el frecuentemente sonríe y es energético, hace ejercicio los sábados y domingos en el parque central de Fiore, no se ha detectado ninguna señal de tristeza y no hemos visto señales de posible suicidio, lo cual es por de más impresionante por el pasado que tiene._**

**_Calificaciones: Se ha comprobado que el joven tiene una capacidad mental mayor que todos los estudiantes en esta escuela que están en su grado o incluso algunos de grados superiores, sin embargo se distrae con mucha facilidad y es muy flojo, se recomienda que alguien le apoye para que no se distraiga, pero de ahí en más el es muy inteligente y más cuando es algo que en realidad le interesa_**

**_Metas o sueños: Intentamos preguntarle varias veces pero el no dijo sus metas ni sus sueños, solo nos dijo 2:_**

**_1.- Tener una novia que me ame y me apoye, que sea feliz conmigo y me acepte, que no se fije en el físico y que se respete a si misma, que me tenga paciencia y que me sea fiel, que sea adorable y linda, más bajita que yo para poder abrazarla y que le encanten los abrazos y los cariños... y que llene mi corazón del amor que he necesitado desde que mi madre y mi padre se fueron..._**

**_2.- Vivir feliz mi vida..._**

**_ "Le deseamos la mejor de las suertes, joven Dragneel" _**

Erza no se lo podía creer, el chico que siempre le hace la vida imposible, que la molesta, que la desafía, ¿A tenido esa clase de pasado?, ¿Cáncer?, ¿No tiene familia?, ¿¡Y me dices que yo he pensado que en mi vida he tenido dificultades!?

-¿Scarlet?

* * *

**Fin :D primer cap OK esperen continuación jeje byebye **


	2. Natsu, ¿Estas bien?

**Hola :) aquí esta la continuación (Un poco tarde) espero que la disfruten**

* * *

-¿Scarlet?- Al parecer Natsu había despertado, parecía confundido, pues claro, según él apenas estaba saliendo de casa cuando algo lo atropello- ¿Dónde estoy?- Observo su alrededor, el lugar donde estaba era, por obvias razones, la enfermería de la escuela- Porque estoy..- Acabo de recordar lo sucedido- ¡Tu otra vez!- Salto de la camilla y se planto de una forma graciosa mientras apuntaba a Erza

-¿Qué no te han enseñado tus padres, que no debes señalar gente?- Por desgracia no se dio cuenta que había dicho algo que iba por encima de lo que para ella era "molestar a Natsu"

-Pues como tu sabrás- Dijo con una cara neutra mientra apuntaba su propio expediente- No tuve el lujo de que me enseñaran modales mis padres- Dijo Natsu y le arrebato los papeles a Erza, Erza por otra parte estaba petrificada, se sentía como una tonta, acababa de leer la vida de Natsu y su triste perdida y ahí iba otra vez a estrujarle en su cara que ella tenía padres y el no

-Pe..perdón, Natsu yo...Discúlpame- Se aclaro la garganta- Discúlpame Natsu, yo no estaba pensando en lo que decía en ese momento- Le confeso finalmente, Natsu la miro fijamente haciendo que se revelara un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Erza, al final Natsu acepto las disculpas ya que pudo observar que las pedía con verdad y en serio lo sentía

-Esta bien, Scarlet, no te preocupes, se que no fue intencional- Le dijo Natsu mientras se calmaba y se acomodaba en la camilla- Golpeas muy duro, por dios

-Discúlpame por eso también- Parecía que con el ella solo causaba problemas- Pero, ¿Qué hacías a esta hora en la escuela?- Pregunto Erza

-Vine a por mi lib- Dijo pero se corto y grito- ¡YA SON LAS 6:15 DE LA TARDE, NOS VAN A ENCERRAR!- Erza estaba en shock y no lo capto por un segundo y luego lo entendió y grito y se fue corriendo antes de que el conserje cerrara la puerta

Corrían y corrían pero para fortuna suya la enfermería estaba del otro lado de la escuela y se podría decir que la escuela no era muy pequeña.

Seguían corriendo cuando de repente Erza se empezó y se quedaba un poquito atrás de Natsu, tratando de seguir el paso de este pero no lo conseguía

-Y dices que este chico tenía cáncer de pulmón y tantas enfermedades...SI CORRE COMO UN LEÓN- Se preguntaba en su mente Erza, que ya no podía más y sin darse cuenta se tropezó- Lo que me faltaba- Pensó Erza antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto de la caída...La cual nunca llego y aun así seguía avanzando aun más rápido pero se sentía ligera.

-¡Ni pienses en caerte ahora, Scarlet!- Fue Natsu, Natsu detuvo su caída y ahora la tenía en brazos como a una princesa, las mejillas de Erza se ruborizaron mucho y trato de soltarse pero su cuerpo no le dejaba pues se sentía cómoda en los brazos de Natsu...

-¡Espere!- Le grito Natsu al conserje pero este traía puestos unos audífonos por lo que no escucho nada y cerro la puerta con llave- ¡Maldito seas conserje!- Grito Natsu antes de parar de correr, dejar a Erza en el suelo y golpear la puerta, la cual por supuesto no se abría ya que era de hierro puro

-Natsu, esa puerta no se va a abrir, esta hecha de hierro... ¡Natsu!- Grito Erza y fue corriendo a ver a Natsu el cual había caído de rodillas

-Maldición- Maldijo Natsu antes de escupir un poco de sangre- Esto me pasa por esforzarme de más- Empezó a toser más sangre

-¡Natsu!- Erza estaba horrorizada, no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperada- ¿!Qué hago, Natsu!?- Empezaba a desesperarse

-Podrías calmarte primero que nada- Decía con dificultad Natsu- Segundo, necesito que me lleves a la enfermería por segunda vez- Volvió a decirle a Erza mientras le sonreía para que se calmara, lo cual no lograba nada ya que en la punta de su sonrisa corría una linea de sangre

-Pe...pero Natsu, esta muy lejos, no aguantaras- Decía ella, más para si misma que para el, pero algo cálido en su mejilla la saco de su desesperación, la mano de Natsu le estaba acariciando la mejilla y esto hacia que su pecho se ponga cálido.. ¿Desde cuando un chico y más aun Natsu lograba este sentimiento?

-Cálmate Erza, si aguanto, después de todo no es tan malo como parece- Le explico Natsu a Erza- Se volverá malo si no vamos por la medicina a la enfermería y no puedo ir solo así que...me acompañas- Le dijo Natsu a Erza de la forma más dulce posible pues sabía que Erza estaba asustada.

-Es...esta bien- Acepto Erza y se puso de píe y le ayudo a Natsu a ponerse de píe

-¿Vamos?- Le pregunto Natsu antes de toser otra vez

-¡Rápido, no quiero que pierdas más sangre!- Grito Erza y lo llevo a la enfermería

El trayecto a la enfermería fue más calmado de lo que Erza esperaba, al parecer Natsu ya tenía experiencia con esta clase de cosas y supo controlarlo, pero aun así Erza seguía asustada, Natsu tosió 5 veces más antes de llegar a la enfermería y aunque el decía que no era nada grave, ella sabía que la debía estar pasando muy mal. Después de un rato llegaron a la enfermería

-Muy bien- Dijo Natsu- ¿Ves? no fue tan difícil- Volvió a decir antes de entrar y agarrar un frasco que tenía píldoras medicinales, de las cuales agarro dos y se las trago, se sentó en la camilla y dejo que el efecto de las píldoras surtiera efecto

-No, no lo fue- Dijo Erza al entrar con una sonrisa a la enfermería a lo cual Natsu correspondió con otra, ¿Qué estaban haciendo, si se supone que se odiaban mutuamente? Nadie lo sabe pero a ellos les gustaba ese sentimiento

-Aun falta lo peor, Scarlet- Dijo Natsu pero Erza levanto la mano para cortar

-Erza... yo te digo Natsu, así que tu me llamaras ahora por mi nombre- Le dijo Erza antes de que continuara Natsu

-Aun falta lo peor, **Erza- **Dijo Natsu remarcando el nombre de Erza- Tendremos que pasar...2...días...juntos- Dijo Natsu cono cara de que tenía ganas de vomitar

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Dijo Erza- Simplemente escalaremos la-

-¿Cerca eléctrica?

-Solamente rompemos las-

-¿Ventanas anti-balas para chicos problema?

-¿Las alcantarillas?

-No hay tal cosa en una escuela

-Noooooooooooooo- termino gritando Erza- ¡y ningún familiar mio se encuentra en la ciudad!

-Yo no tengo así que...-Dijo Natsu- Iré por mi libreta al salón- Dijo Natsu antes de irse a por su libreta

* * *

**¡Y ahí lo tienen! espero que les haya gustado, NO ES LARGO, pero a mi me gusto :) Dejen reviews, me motivan**

**Al que pregunto que porque no podía seguir el otro es por mis propios problemas de amor jeje, en esos días yo andaba enamorado pero al final me rompieron mi pobre corazón y mi inspiración se fue al drenaje JAJAJAJA pero descuida, de este agarro inspiración de mi mundo y en mi mundo no hay manera de que me rompan mi pobre, débil y pequeño corazón de pollo c: Bye**


	3. ¿Qué me dices de un poema?

**¡HOLA! Ha pasado un día pero aun así quería escribir ya que sus Reviews me inspiraron **

**P.D: Perdón por romperle los sentimientos con el otro Fic y no son experiencias mías...Yo soy un chico saludable \(._.)/, Son experiencias de mi mundo interior (Imaginación por el amor de dios) que le pasan a mi OC y DESCUIDEN que nadie muere aquí JAJAJAJA...creo **

* * *

2 días...¿Cómo diablos iban a lograr estar 2 días juntos?, Si se supone que no aguantaban ni verse 2 minutos a la cara...pero como ahí dice...Se supone...

Natsu estaba camino al salón para ir por su libreta y se dio cuenta que traía unas cuantas monedas por lo que tomo un atajo por la cafetería y comprar algo en la mini-maquina expendedora que se encontraba ahí.

-Hmmm...-Se preguntaba Natsu- ¿Coca-cola o Sprite?- Se pregunto Natsu a sí mismo

-No se supone que esas cosas son malas para la salud...o más específicos, **TU **salud?- Pregunto Erza que hasta ahora había logrado que Natsu no se cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo

-Conque siguiéndome Scarle- Tosió fingidamente y se corrigió- Erza?- Dijo Natsu y Erza se sonrojo

-En tu estado actual no puedo dejarte solo ¿Cierto?- Se excuso Erza

-Pues este estado te hizo morder el polvo al correr- Se burlo Natsu antes de meter las monedas y comprar un jugo de naranja- Pero tienes razón, mejor me cuido por el momento- Dijo y recogió las monedas que sobraban y vio que le daba para otro jugo así que volvió a meter las monedas y compro otro jugo

-¿Para qué quieres d- Dijo Erza pero la callo un jugo que estaba en frente de su cara- ¿P...para mí?- Dijo Erza

Natsu hizo una cara graciosa y dijo- Nooooo para la silla- Camino y se agacho para tener en frente suyo a la silla- Toooooma silla, seguuuuuuuro que debes de tener sed, no te contengas- Le dijo a la silla antes de estallar en risas

Erza en vez de molestarse como un oso se empezó a reír- ¡Eres un tonto!- Dijo Erza antes de tomar el jugo que le dio Natsu a la silla

-¡Hey!- Dijo Natsu y le arrebato el jugo y señalo a la silla- Pídesela a la señorita silla- Le dijo Natsu y Erza vio que en su cara se veía que quería explotar de risa

Erza le siguió el juego y tomo pose de disculpa ante la silla- Señorita silla, ¿Me disculparía por haberle arrebatado su jugo y podría regalarmelo?- Dijo antes de morir de risa junto que Natsu que no pudo aguantar más

Después de un rato de reír retomaron rumbo hacia el salón

-No sabía que podías reír, Erza- Bromeo Natsu, ya que nunca la había visto reír

-¿Debería estar feliz por escuchar eso?- Pregunto sarcásticamente Erza

-No se, como quieras- Dijo Natsu antes de abrir la puerta del salón y ver que había un problema matemático sin resolver- ¿No era este el problema que ni siquiera la Doña-Aplicada Erza no pudo resolver?- Se burlo Natsu de Erza, la cual estaba entrando al salón

-C...cállate, tu tampoco lo lograras, Don-Flojo- Se burlo Erza ahora de Natsu

-Flojo no significa tonto- Dijo Natsu y se puso a resolver el problema y en menos de 5 minutos ya lo había respondido completamente

-P..¿¡Pero qué!?- Grito impresionada Erza- No puede ser... ¿Porqué nunca haces eso en clases?- Le pregunto impresionada Erza

-Como dices...Don-Flojo- Dijo Natsu y se empezó a reír, luego fue a su pupitre y saco su libreta

-Bueno- Dijo Erza- ¿Y ahora qué?

-No se- Respondió Natsu- Cuéntame algo sobre ti, después de todo, solo se que eres la niña más prestigiosa de la ciudad y de las más inteligentes de la escuela... ¿pero eso es todo?- Le pregunto Natsu

-P...¡Por supuesto que no!- Le respondió Erza- Pues... No se...¿Qué te cuento?

-¿Qué haces al despertar?- Le pregunto Natsu para iniciar bien la conversación

-Pues me despierto y... ¡AH!, me baño...supongo que me pongo el uniforme y bajo las escaleras, al bajar me recibe Nansi...

-¿Nansi?- Pregunto Natsu

-Si, es la Maid de la casa, ¡es genial! sabe lavar, limpiar, cocinar, se ejercita a diario y siempre me recibe con una sonrisa, se levanta siempre temprano y me prepara el desayuno- Decía Erza feliz.

-¿Genial?- Pregunto Natsu

-Si...Genial...-Le respondió dudosa a Natsu

-Pero si yo hago lo mismo- Le respondió de forma natural Natsu- No tiene nada de genial- Le empezó a contar- Yo igual al despertar me baño y luego baño a Happy, después me lavo los dientes y hago mi desayuno, luego limpio mi cuarto y después de desayunar lavo mis platos, aveces salgo a correr para ir a la escuela o aveces uso la bicicleta- Le decía Natsu mientras que Erza estaba impresionada porque para ella...eso no era algo normal en ningún aspecto- Pero eso...no solo yo lo hago si no la mayoría de las personas por lo que digo que eso...no es nada fuera de lo normal

-Oh...- Decía Erza, que estaba quedando como la chica mimada y nada humilde- ¿C...cuéntame algo personal tuyo?- Le pidió Erza para cambiar rápido de tema

-Hmmm- Penso Natsu- Escribo Poemas- Le confeso Natsu

-¿¡P...Poemas!?- Le pregunto Erza impresionada ya que ella naturalmente amaba los poemas

-S...si, algunos, mira- Dijo Natsu sonrojado antes de mostrarle su libretita llena de poemas

Erza decidió abrirla y leer uno que llamo su atención:

**_"Aveces me pregunto si no amar o seguir amando..._**

**_Ver como la luz se va y la oscuridad me va abrazando..._**

**_Trato de avanzar pero nunca estoy avanzando..._**

**_¡Ayuda!, ¡ayuda!, que alguien me saque de aquí,_**

**_Porque la soledad que siento, no la creo poder resistir..._**

**_¡Celos, odio y un amor no correspondido..._**

**_Es lo único que siente este corazón que ya esta destruido! _**

**_Mi pasión, mi amor y todo lo que le otorgue..._**

**_Decidió tirarlo al fuego e ir por alguien con el que siempre iba a perder..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Pero nada se puede hacer..._**

**_Este amor ya esta acabado..._**

**_El dolor y soledad son lo único que esta a mi lado..._**

**_¡Dios, piedad!, ¡Es lo único que pido de ti!_**

**_¡Alguien que me ame y aprecie..._**

**_Y que siempre este pensando en mí! _**

**_¡Se que es difícil.._**

**_Y que tal vez no lo vas a lograr!_**

**_Pero si algún día la encuentras avísame..._**

**_Porque aveces pienso..._**

**_Si no amar o seguir amando..._**

**_Pues la oscuridad me ha atrapado..._**

**_Y las luces se van apagando..._**

* * *

**Bueno...me inspire JAJAJA no se si realmente es un poema o algo así pero es lindo...a mi me gusto :D y es que es mi primer poema jajajajaja perdón si esta malo..bueno hasta la proximaaaaaa...bye c:**

**DEJEN REVIEWS QUE ME INSPIREN **


	4. No me dejes

**Hola, me tarde...Un día jajaja es que tengo escuela :( **

**PD: Perdón por recordarte lo del corazón roto...tengo corazón de pollo así que se como te sientes c:**

* * *

-Natsu...-Dijo Erza impresionada- ¿T...tu escribiste esto?- Natsu asintió con la cabeza- ¿P...por qué?

-Para expresarme claro esta- Dijo Natsu- Hace unos años a mi me gustaba una chica muy linda...tenía unos 9 años...y desd los 9 hasta los 14 le pedí cada año que saliera a una cita conmigo...Al final nunca acepto, luego unos meses después supe que tenía novio y mi mundo...se fue de cabeza...pero así es la vida...¿Verdad?- Dijo Natsu

-S...si- Dijo Erza... preguntándose ¿Quién podría hacerle eso a Natsu?- Y, Natsu, ¿Cuál era el nombre de la chica?- Pregunto Erza mientras volteaba para poder ver a Natsu a los ojos

-L...lucy...Lucy Heartfilia- Respondió Natsu adolorido, pues gasto mucho tiempo de su vida en esa...cosa

-¿¡La chica Idol de la escuela enemiga!?- Dijo Erza impresionada

-No la recuerdes...Que luego invocas al demonio- Dijo Natsu, tratando de aliviar el tenso ambiente en el que se encontraba

-Tienes razón- Dijo Erza mientras volvía a tomar asiento...

-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo- Dijo Natsu retomando la plática- Nunca me gustaría alguien como ella en el presente- Sus ojos observaban el techo mientras se perdían el el color blanco de este

Pasaron los minutos y nadie hablo, Natsu por su parte estaba perdido en su imaginación observando el techo blanco y Erza estaba reuniendo valor para preguntarle algo a este...

-N...Natsu...- Erza había reunido el valor para preguntarlo, el cual no era mucho, ya que ella siempre fue una chica con carácter fuerte y decidido

-¿Hmm?- Natsu hizo un sonido demostrando que estaba confundido

-Dime- Le fue a preguntar- ¿Ahorita mismo, T...t...te gusta alguien?- Al fin le pregunto, no sabía porque pero sentía que debía preguntárselo...su corazón se lo pedía

-Que yo sepa no- Dijo Natsu con un tono natural

-¿¡Q...qué tu sepas?- Pregunto Erza confusa

-Claro- Respondió Natsu- No es como si pudiera controlar a mi corazón y decirle que se enamore de alguien- Hablo sarcásticamente Natsu

-Ah- Dijo Erza haciendo cara de que aun seguía confusa

-Además- Dijo Natsu acercándose a Erza- ¿Porqué preguntas?- Le pregunto nada

-Y...yo...n..no...no es nada..yo..s- Le corto Natsu

-Dime, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si decía que me gustas tu, Erza?- Le pregunto Natsu, el cual ya estaba a menos de 5 cm de la cara de Erza

-Y...yo...n...no...no sabría...q...que decir...este...yo...- Erza apenas podía pronunciar palabras, pues estaba muy sonrojada lo cual impresiono a Natsu...¿No se supone que el la odiaba? ¿Entonces para que pregunto eso? Al darse cuenta que estaba muy cerca del rostro de Erza se alejo bruscamente

-P..perdón- Se disculpo Natsu- No debí preguntar eso- Erza se calmó y retomo su pose normal mientras trataba de esconder su roja cara- S...sera mejor buscar un lugar donde dormir- Natsu propuso una búsqueda para cambiar de tema

-E...esta bien- Respondió Erza y se puso de pie al igual que Natsu, Natsu guardo su libreta y la dejo en su escritorio- ¿Dónde podríamos dormir en una escuela...y además una tan macabra como esta- Dijo Erza haciendo una cara de terror

-¡No me digas que te da miedo la oscuridad, Erza!- Se burló Natsu

-D...déjame en paz- Dijo Erza molesta

-De hecho a mi también me asusta- Confeso Natsu secamente

-¡Entonces no te burles de mi!- Erza le propino un golpe en la cabeza a Natsu

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto Natsu mientras se sobaba su cabeza

-Por que eres un tonto- Le respondió Erza y Natsu hizo una cara de malicia en frente suyo- ¿Q...qué?

-Pues este tonto- Dijo Natsu mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Erza- Dormirá junto a ti esta noche- ¡Bum! Golpe bajo- No vaya a ser que este tonto- Volvió a decir Natsu mientras se encontraba a escasos centímetros de los labios de Erza y Erza estaba completamente roja- Se le ocurra hacer tonterías mientras du-er-mes- Le dijo Natsu antes de alejarse de Erza, Erza estaba roja, tan roja como el color de su cabello...O tal vez hasta más, pero Natsu tenía razón, ambos le tienen miedo a la oscuridad por lo que no pueden estar solos...y menos en esta inmensa escuela llena de pasillos cerrados y oscuros

-C..cállate, no me lo recuerdes- Le dijo Erza mientras desviaba la mirada, pro la regreso al escuchar un "OH" de Natsu- ¿Q..que pasa?- Pregunto

-Se me ocurrió un gran lugar donde dormir- Decía Natsu mientras se aplaudía a si mismo y se reía con orgullo

-Wow, el Gran Natsu ha tenido una gran idea- Dijo burlona Erza

-Con que esas tenemos eh- Dijo Natsu- Pues bien, no te diré que lugar es y cuando menos te des cuenta desapareceré y te quedaras sssssssssooooola- Se burló Natsu

-N...no eres capaz- Dijo Erza antes de voltear para ver lo que Natsu estaba señalando...lo cual era.. ¿¡Un basurero!?- Oh por dios- Se dio la vuelta y vio que Natsu ya no estaba- ¡Natsu!

Paso una hora antes de que Erza se rindiera pues al parecer Natsu si era capaz de dejarla, ya eran las 8:00 de la noche, por lo que todo estaba oscuro

-¿D..dónde estas?- Pregunto inocentemente Erza y al sentir una puerta decidió entrar ya que todo estaba muy oscuro y pensó que en algún salón habría luz pero desgraciadamente...eso no era un salón...

Por otro lado Natsu estaba corriendo mientras gritaba "ERZA" por todos lados

-¡Maldita sea!-Maldijo Natsu- Le quiero hacer una broma...¡Y se me pierde!- Grito Natsu, luego hubo un pequeño silencio, antes de escuchar un sonoro grito de mujer que venia desde...

-¿¡La cocina!?- Grito Natsu- No...todo menos las cocina...menos hoy que sirvieron cerdo...seguramente...los cerdos están...¡ERZA!

Natsu fue corriendo, a un ritmo en el cual no terminara de nuevo en mal estado pero realmente iba rápido, tenía que ayudar a Erza, por lo que debía apurarse, pues esos cerdos seguro están colgados como siempre y seguro que Erza se topo con uno.. y no quiere imaginar el resto...

Al llegar a la cocina Natsu vio que la puerta estaba cerrada

-Dios no- Dijo Natsu antes de tratar de abrirla- ¡Cerrada!- Empezo a golpear la puerta mientras escuchaba las suplicas de Erza...al parecer era más miedosa de lo que pensaba- ¡Erza!- Gritaba Natsu mientras golpeaba la puerta

-¡Natsu! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Natsu!- Gritaba Erza horrorizada por haberse topado en cara con un cuerpo baboso, salado y con sangre

-¡Cálmate! ¡Solo son cerdos! ¡Erza!- Gritaba Natsu- ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

-¡N...no puedo!- Gritaba Erza

-¡Si no lo hacer...voy a desaparecer de nuevo!- Dijo Natsu tratando de amenazarla para que abra

Erza al escuchar eso corrió y abrió la puerta de golpe y se abrazo a Natsu

-No por favor- Suplicaba Erza mientras seguía aterrada- N..no me dejes...no desaparezcas...por favor- Le suplicaba Erza mientras mantenía su cabeza clavada en el pecho de Natsuç

-Cálmate, tonta- Dijo Natsu mientras acariciaba el cabello de Erza para tranquilizarla- Si me tienes encadenado en tu abrazo ¿Como quieres que desaparezca?- Le preguntaba Natsu de una forma calmada y divertida pero por de más suave y acojedora

-P..perdón- Decía Erza mientras trataba de soltarlo pero su cuerpo...no reaccionaba- N...no puedo

-Esta bien, Erza- Dijo Natsu mientras seguía abrazándola- Solo por esta ocasión se te esta permitido abrazarme- Bromeo Natsu para cambiar ese ambiente de horror

-¿N..necesito permiso?- Erza decidió seguir el juego

-Claro, después de todo...- Dijo Natsu mientras cargaba a Erza en sus brazos justo como la ultima vez- Te odio- Le respondió Natsu

-Es cierto- Dijo Erza mientras seguía un poco aferrada a la camisa de Natsu- Yo igual te odio- Dijo Erza

Pasaron los minutos y Natsu y Erza solo se dedicaban a hablar de cosas triviales, claro que estaba planeado por Natsu, para que Erza dejara de estar asustada, después de todo esa fue una horrible experiencia para Erza y aunque sea extraño, nunca noto Natsu que seguía cargando a Erza, como si no pesara nada

-Por cierto Natsu- Le llamo a Natsu- ¿Dónde dormiremos?- Pregunto

-Jejeje- Dijo Natsu con cara orgullosa- Ya lo veras...

* * *

**Fin del cuarto capitulo...JOJOJOJOJO **

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y.. DEJEN MAAAAS

Me inspiran :3

Los leo en el quinto capitulo! byebye :D


	5. Dormir¿¡Qué?

**Heyyyyyy hola aquí el siguiente capitulo :D **

* * *

-N...natsu, ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?- Pregunto Erza, la cual seguía en los brazos de Natsu

-Jejeje- Natsu empezó a hacer una risa malvada

-¿N...natsu?- Pregunto dudosamente Erza

-Descuida- Dijo Natsu relajado- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta del camino?, Se supone que eres la presidenta del comité del no se que

-Disciplinario- Corrigió Erza

-Esa cosa- Se burló Natsu

-Pues este camino solo lleva a... ¡La bodega del gimnasio!- Grito Erza, como no o había pensado antes...

-TIN TIN TIN- Natsu hizo un sonido como el de una campana- Te has ganado una medalla por responder a la pregunta...MÁS OBVIA QUE EXISTE- ¡Pum! sonó el golpee que le dio Erza al cráneo- ¡P...porqu-

-Por idiota- Corto Erza- ¿Por qué el gimnasio?

-Ahí vas otra vez con tus preguntas obvi- Recibió otro golpeé- ¡Esta bien!, lo elegí porque se que ahí hay colchones y demás

-¿Eh? ¿Colcho...nes?- Parecía que ya estaba captando

-¿Es que quieres dormir en el piso o qué?- Le pregunto Erza- Por cierto...siento cansados mis...brazos...- De repente se dio cuenta de que no había soltado Erza todo el camino, Erza estaba muy sonrojada, no sabía que Natsu estaba inconsciente de que la estaba cargando y por eso se dejo llevar

-N...natsu, b...bajame si quieres- Le pidió Erza

-Ya para que- Dijo Natsu Haciéndose al indiferente- Ya casi llegamos

-P...pero...- Trataba de negarse Erza

-Una de las cosas que me enseño mi padre fueron...- Dijo Natsu

-¿Eh?

-Las princesas... deben ser tratadas como tal y nada menos

-¿EH?- Grito una Erza con un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las narices

-Así que no te puedes mover, ya casi hemos llegado, princesa

-¿Pri..pri...princesa?- Pregunto Erza

Natsu ignoro y abrió la puerta, ya adentro dejo a Erza en una repisa y fue por los colchones

-Princesa...- Dijo Erza pensando sola mientras Natsu traía los colchones

Por otro lado Natsu...

-¿¡Pero que me pasa!?- Se pregunto mientras se golpeaba con la pared- ¡Este no eres TU Natsu Dragneel! ¡Reacciona!- Grito una ultima vez...pero su pecho no respondía, se sentía tan cálido cuando tenía a Erza en sus brazos que quería intentarlo otra vez...pero claro...su orgullo no dejaría tal cosa

Abrió el cajón y sucedió lo impensable

-Es en serio- Dijo Natsu- ¿Solo...un colchón?- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¿Dormimos juntos?

-¿Natsu?- Dijo Erza ya que fue a buscarlo porque se tardo mucho

-E...Erza- Natsu volteó a ver a Erza con una cara de horror

-¿Q..qué pasa?- Pregunto Erza

-S...solo hay...

-Solo hay ¿Qué?

-Solo hay...un colchón

-_¿¡Qué hago!?- Pensó Erza- No quiero hacerle dormir en el suelo pero... ¡no me gusta dormir en el suelo!- Siguió con su dilema- ¿D...d...d...deberíamos dormir...ju..ju..juntos?_

-No queda de otra- Dijo Natsu sacando a Erza de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh?

-Dormiré en el suelo- Termino Natsu, pero Erza le tomo de la mano

-¡No!- Dijo Erza- Yo lo haré

-No vas a poder- Dijo Natsu- Has disfrutado siempre de comodidades, si tratas de dormir en el suelo no lo lograras

-Pero tu no debes, ¡Recuerda tu salud!- Excuso Erza

-No importa, un par de días sin dormir no afectan- Respondió Natsu sin darle mucha importancia al tema

-¡No!- Se Rehusó Erza de nuevo

-¿¡Y entonces que quieres hacer!?- Pregunto Natsu ya sin paciencia

-¡Dormiremos juntos!- Grito Erza

-¿Eh?...

-Si... juntos- Dijo Erza Sonrojada

-P..pero soy un chico y tu una chica...y pues...este...ya sabes...no- Ahora el sonrojado era Natsu

-N..no importa, así dormiremos los dos- Termino de hablar Erza antes de llevarse el colchón

Paso una hora y ya era de noche y ambos chicos estaban exhaustos, se habían ido al colchón d gracias a o que le quedaba de decencia a Natsu el pudo ponerse en una esquina y ella en la otra...ambos... se sentían extrañamente cómodos y felices

-¿_Sera porque estoy con ella?_

-¿Sera porque estoy con el?

Preguntaron estos dos antes de entrar en el mundo de los sueños...claro, no sin antes un...

-B...buenas noches Natsu

-Buenas noches, princesa

* * *

**Ok este estuvo muy, muy, muy cortito perdón, es que es tarde y necesito entrar al mundo de los sueños Jajajaja**

**Disculpen, los demás serán más largos **

**Gracias por sus reviews y dejen más! ¡Qué me inspiran!**


	6. ¿Me das un abrazo?

**Hooooooola, perdón el retraso, fue día de las madres y pues ya saben jeje**

* * *

-Buenas noches, Natsu- Dijo Erza antes de irse a "Dormir"

-Buenas noche, Erza- Respondió Natsu e igual se fue a "Dormir"

...

...

_-¿¡Qué esta pasando!?- _Se pregunto mentalmente- ¿¡_Como diablos quieren que duerma junto a...ERZA!?, se supone que la odio, si, si, la odio_-Dijo Natsu antes de ponerse de pie-_ La odio, la odio, la odio, la odio, ¿Como no odiarla?, mejor dicho, ¿!COMO ODIARLA!?...¡Espera!, ¿Qué fue eso ultimo?_

Mientras Natsu se debatía sobre que pensaba, Erza estaba en la otra punto debatiéndose aun acostada, sobre otra cosa más importante...

-_¿Desdé cuándo me siento así con Natsu?_-Se preguntaba- _¿No se suponía que lo odiaba?, No, no, ya me di cuenta de que no lo odio, ¿Entonces que?, es cierto que me sentía bien estando en sus brazos pero... ¿Eso es todo?- _Se pregunto antes de darse la vuelta para observar a Natsu...

-¿N...natsu?- Pregunto Erza al verlo sentado y con apariencia extraña

-¿Eh?- Natsu volteo para verla y vio lo que nunca espero...

Erza

Era hermosa sin duda, ¿Pero que tanto la ignorado como para no verla como se merece?, Una belleza sin duda, si no fuera por sus enojos sobrenaturales diría que tiene una buena personalidad, ¿Cuerpo?, No le falta... ¡De hecho le sobra! El no era un pervertido pero esa delantera era sin duda una locura...Una locura bien controlada, ya que ella era muy conservadora, lo cual le gustaba a Natsu, a el le gustan las mujeres que se respetan...El cabello rojo era lacio y olía bien, para alguien como Natsu que tiene un gran olfato, llenar sus pulmones con su olor se le hacía genial, Podía odiarla, pero no tenía un verdadero Porque para odiarla, ciertamente ella lo regañaba por sus travesuras pero es solo parte del deber de una presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Para el, ella era fuerte, hasta que vio que en su interior es tan miedosa como el, tan frágil como una rosa y hermosa como una mujer-_Rayos, a este paso caeré por ella_- Se dijo Natsu aceptándolo...Aceptando que ella era una chica hermosa y una de las pocas que aun tienen dignidad y se respetan...

-¿N..n..natsu?- Volvió a preguntar Erza desviando la mirada

No lo aguantaba...Natsu era muy diferente a lo que ella pensaba, era increíblemente paciente cuando quería, aveces sarcástico pero no era demasiado, gracioso y era...cálido...le llenaba el pecho de calidez cuando estaba cerca y eso le gustaba, se sentía segura con el aunque el fuera uno de los chicos con más enfermedades que conozca, sigue siendo guapo, lo acepte o no, el era guapo, no tan alto, pero era más alto que ella, sabía cocinar, planchar, limpiar y de más cosas que ella no sabía y probablemente aprenda algún día, también le gustaba su sonrisa, hace unas horas lo vio sonreír por primera vez y se podría decir que quedo hipnotizada por unos minutos pero lo que más le gustaba era que la tenga en sus brazos...le daba una calidez tan suave y buena...la cual necesitaban en este momento...

-¿Erza?- Pregunto Natsu poniéndose frente a ella- ¿Te sientes bien? Estas roja

-S..si- Respondió Erza sonrojada

-¿Segura?- Erza afirmo con la cabeza- Si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo

-Abrázame...- Dijo Erza sonrojada en un pequeño susurro inaudible para Natsu

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto Natsu

-¿M...me das un abrazo?- Lo necesitaba...no sabía porque pero lo necesitaba

-¿¡Q...qué, qué!?- Pregunto sonrojado Natsu

-¡Perdón!- Se disculpó- No se porque pregunte eso, ¡Buenas noches!- Grito Erza sonrojada y se volvió a acostar y darle las espalda a Natsu, para colmo tenía frío

_-¿Qué rayos me pasa?-_ Se pregunto Erza_- Pidiéndole un abrazo a Natsu...Ahora pensara que so- _Se calló...al sentir que unos brazos la envolvían en la misma calidez que antes sintió

-No se puede hacer nada- Excuso Natsu sonrojado mientras seguía abrazando a Erza por detrás- Hace mucho frío después de todo y la princesa o puede enfriarse así...

-N...no soy una princesa- Dijo Erza mientras se encogía los hombros para que Natsu la encerrara más en su abrazo y llenaba sus pulmones con el olor de Natsu...Se estaba enamorando...y no estaba molesta por ello

¿A no?, y dime ¿Qué eres?- Pregunto Natsu mientras llenaba sus pulmones con el olor de Erza también y la encerraba más en su abrazo...El también la estaba empezando a querer...sentía que su corazón volvía a sentir el calor que perdió hace unos años

-Solo...soy Erza- Respondió Erza antes de quedar completamente envuelta en los brazos de Natsu y suspiraba...le gustaba que la abrazara

-Creo que me equivoque contigo, Erza- Confesó Natsu...Tal vez el tenía mucho orgullo pero no le importaba ahora...al parecer su orgullo fue vencido por algo más fuerte que el...- Sinceramente, creía que eras una chica amargada y regañona, que se pasaba el día estudiando y haciendo esas cosas que no hago mucho...- Le seguía confesando Natsu mientras la apretaba a el- Me dí cuenta que eres divertida, que te sabes reír...que te asustas rápido y que eres sincera- Natsu dejo de apretarla un poco pero Erza hizo que el la siga apretando contra el- También que eres muy suave y abrazable- Le dijo Natsu mientras daba una pequeña risa- Igual que...Eres hermosa- Erza se sonrojo más de lo imaginable al escuchar eso...muchas personas se lo habían dicho antes...pero no con la sinceridad con la que lo había dicho Natsu- C...creo que...Que...no te odio- Le confeso Natsu

-Yo también estuve equivocada- Confeso esta vez Erza- Pensaba que eras un tonto y solo te pasabas el día molestando a los demás o haciendo una broma un chiste- Le confeso Erza mientras se pegaba más a Natsu- Pero me di cuenta que eres muy comprensivo...que eres tan feliz como un arco iris- Le confesó mientras igual daba una pequeña risa- Que eres divertido y que cuidas mucho a las personas...que aunque no sea tanto, tratas de ser tan saludable posible y ya viste- Le dijo a Natsu mientras sonreía- Me ganas en las carreras- Dijo y empezó a reír de nuevo- -Haces cosas que yo nunca hago y siempre le sacas una sonrisa a la gente...además...tu también estas muy lindo- Le confeso al final mientras se sonrojaba- ¿N...natsu?- Pregunto mientras sentía una pequeña respiración en su nuca- Te dormiste- Dijo Erza mientras sonreía

-Creo que ahora si...

**-Buenas noches...Natsu...**

* * *

**Hojojojojo**

**Espero que les haya gustadoooo**

**Dejen sus hermosos reviews...sin ellos no puedo escribir! no me inspiro! :3 **

**Bye bye c:**


	7. ¿Quieres un sándwich?

**Hooooooola aquí el siguiente capítulo :D **

* * *

Ya eran las 7 de la mañana... pero ni Erza ni Natsu habían despegado un parpado... seguían dormidos...

Para Erza dormir así se sentía bien, cálida, segura.

Para Natsu era como si de una almohada se tratara, suave y olía genial.

¿Qué hacía?, pues claro, dormían abrazados o mejor dicho, Natsu abrazando a Erza, Obviamente poniendo la excusa de que hacía frío y en efecto, hacía mucho frío pues la época navideña se acercaba y con ello el invierno, la nieve y el frío

Erza estaba usando el brazo de Natsu como almohada y el otro brazo estaba descansando encima de su cadera, ambos de vez en cuando se cerraban para encerrarla en un inconsciente e inocente abrazo, ya que Natsu seguramente eso hacía con su almohada, pero claro, algo tenía que despertarla... el hambre que tenía

-Hmmm- Murmuro Erza- Tengo hambre...- Se dio la vuelta para acomodarse más y se encontró a menos de 5 cm de la cara de Natsu, que dormir plácidamente

-Mmmm- se molesto Natsu- No te muevas...almohada-chan- Dijo soñando y la pego hacía el haciendo que Erza se sonrojara

-¿N..n..n..natsu?- Pregunto Erza sonrojada antes de ver que Natsu seguía durmiendo y solo hizo eso como un impulso- Sigues dormido- Dijo Erza sonriendo y viendo con ternura a Natsu mientras el seguía en el mundo de los sueños...hasta que

¡Brummmmm!

-¿¡Qué es eso!?- Se asusto Erza y trato de soltarse de Natsu

-Uh... ¿eh?- Pregunto Natsu mientras despertaba- T...tengo...Hambre...

-¿Tu también?- Pregunto Erza haciendo un puchero, quería que siguiera abrazándola

-Voy por algo de comer...- Dijo Natsu mientras se ponía de pie y abría la puerta aun medio dormido- ¿No vienes?

-S...si, ¡Ya voy!- Dijo Erza, se levanto y se fue con Natsu

Fueron caminando hasta llegar al horrible lugar, según Erza, La cocina, Natsu abrió la puerta para demostrarle que solo eran cerdos, no monstruos

-Damas primero- Dijo Natsu des interesadamente mientras se rascaba la nuca

-G...gracias- Agradeció Erza y entro

-Muy bien- Dijo Natsu mientras se frotaba las manos- ¿Quieres un sándwich?- Pregunto

-Si no es problema...- Dijo Erza apenada, ya que ella no sabía hacer ni sándwiches- N..natsu

-Dime- Respondió Natsu mientras sacaba el pan, el jamón y el queso

-M...me enseñas a hacer sándwiches?- Pregunto Erza sonrojada

-Claro, ven- Resopndió Natsu sonriendo

Erza se puso de píe y fue junto a Natsu

-Acércate más, no muerdo- Bromeo Natsu y Erza obedeció y se acerco más a Natsu- Muy bien

Le empezó a enseñar Natsu lo básico

-Muy bien lo primero es...- Dijo Natsu- Supongo que sabes que es ¿No?

-¿P...poner el pan?- Pregunto Erza apenada

-Lavarse las manos- Le corrigió y se fueron ambos a lavarse las manos y regresaron- Muy bien, ahora ¿Qué sigue?

-¿P...poner...el pan?- Pregunto de nuevo Erza esperanzada de que esta vez este en lo correcto

-Preparar los ingredientes- Corrigió de nuevo y Erza bajo la cabeza- ¡Erza!

-¿¡Q...qué!?- Se asusto

-Saca los ingredientes, seguro que sabes cuales son ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Natsu

-¿Creo...que sí?- Respondió/Pregunto Erza

-¿Es pregunta o respuesta?- Pregunto Natsu

-Creo que si- Afirmo Erza y fue a sacar los ingredientes

Queso, Jamón, Tomate, Pan, Mayonesa y lechuga

-¿S...son estos...?- Pregunto Erza dudosa

-¡Si!- Le respondió Natsu feliz- Bueno, ¿Qué sigue ahora, Erza?

-¡Poner en orden los ingredientes!- Respondió con confianza Erza

-Poner el pan- Corrigió Natsu mientras se reía y Erza le miraba con los cachetes inflados

-Eres malo- Le dijo Erza

-Pon el pan y lo discutimos- Le dijo Natsu mientras se secaba las lagrimas de tanto reír

Erza agarro la bolsa de pan y saco dos, uno lo puso en un lado y el otro lo puso en el plato

-Muy bien, ¿Ves? No es tan difícil- Le dijo Natsu mientras la felicitaba- Ahora ¿Qué sigue?

-¿M...mayonesa?- Pregunto Erza

-Correcto- Respondió Natsu

Erza puso solo un poco de Mayonesa pues no quería pasarse

-¿Así esta bien? -Pregunto Erza

Natsu puso una mano en la cabeza de Erza y la empezó a acariciar, Erza se sonrojo

-Correcto- Respondió Natsu- Ahora ¿Qué sigue?- Le pregunto

-¿El queso...?

-Correcto

Erza agarro y partió el queso de forma delicada y luego lo coloco en el pan

-Muy bien- Dijo Natsu- ¿Ahora?

-¿El tomate?- Pregunto

-Hmmmm...- Pensó Natsu- Pues si, tomate o lechuga, lo que quieras

-Esta bien- Dijo Erza y puso la lechuga y luego el tomate

-Y ahora el jamón- Dijo Natsu y Erza puso el jamón- Y ¿Ahora qué?

-¿P...poner...poner el pan?- Pregunto asustada Erza

Natsu se acerco por detrás de Erza y le susurro en el oído- Correcto

Erza se sonrojo y agarro el pan y lo coloco en su lugar

-Muy bien, Yo ya tengo el mío listo así que solo falta calentarlos, usaremos el microondas ¿Entendido?

-Si- Dijo Erza feliz, pues ese es el primer sándwich que ha echo en su vida

-Muy bien- Dijo y abrió el microondas, agarro los dos platos y los metió- Hmmm...45 segundos...- Murmuro Natsu- ¡Listo!

-¡Genial!- Grito de felicidad Erza- ¡Gracias, Natsu!- Le agradeció e inconsciente mente lo abrazo haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara

-Si tu lo hiciste sola- Dijo Natsu mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Erza, la cual lo seguía abrazando sin darse cuenta- Yo solo me estaba burlando de ti- Le dijo con una sonrisa hasta que Erza se dio cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando, se sonrojo mucho y lo soltó

-P...perdón- Se disculpó Erza

-Esta bien- Dijo Natsu- Oh- Exclamo- Parece que ya están los sándwiches...¿Desayunamos?

-S...¡si!- Dijo Erza con una sonrisa y ambos de fueron a desayunar a la cafetería...

* * *

**Ok este estuvo un poquito más largo jajajajja y me gustoooooooooo**

**Aun les quedan unos días encerrados ahí a esos dos...e.e encontraran su amor verdadero? ojojojojojo descubran todo en los prox. capítulos, DEJEN REVIEWS, me inspiran :3 **


	8. Dime, ¿Te gusta alguien?

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ya me tarde un rato sin actualizar jeje perdón...esta vez sera con la perspectiva de Erza c: para los que quieran jajaja**

* * *

¿Cuánto ha pasado?, ¿Un día? Tal vez menos pero entonces como...como me enamore de el en menos de un día, ¡No se nada sobre el!...No espera, si se, ya leí su vida... ¿¡Porqué diablos leí su vida!? Y ahora estoy disfrutando con el un sándwich... antes dormimos juntos... ¡Le pedí que me abrazara! Erza Scarlet, en tu vida le pedirías eso a alguien, ¡No abrazo ni a mi padre!...Aunque bueno mi padre es enorme y frío...¡Ese no es el punto!, pero bueno...no se le puede hacer nada...¡Me enamore de el en un día! ¿Y que? Es mejor que todos los hombres que he conocido antes por lo que no le veo el proble...

-¿Erza?- Me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿¡Q...qué!?- Pregunte asustada- P...perdón, estaba metida en mis pensamientos

-¿Te gustó?- ¿¡A que venía esa pregunta!?

-Q...que...yo...pero...no- Trataba de formar palabras pero estaba tan roja como mi pelo

-El sándwich obviamente- Termino Natsu haciendo que me relajara

-S...si, esta bueno- Respondí

-Me lo imagino- Respondió como si no se hubiera comido el suyo

-¿Te imaginas?- Pregunte, ya sin el sonrojo en la cara

-Si, te comiste el mió también- ¿¡Que hice que!?

-Oh por dios...- Dije asustada- Yo...lo siento estaba distraída...perdóname- Ahora ha de odiarme...

-Descuida- Me respondió sin problemas- Ahorita me hago uno

-¡Yo lo hago!- Respondí repentinamente haciendo que las mejillas de Natsu se pusieran rojizas

-¿M..me...harías un sándwich?- Me pregunto sonrojado, a lo que le mire confusa

-C...claro- Le respondí y vi como bajo su mirada y junto sus manos... ¿¡Tímidamente!?

-Sabes...Nun...nunca nadie..me ha hecho un...sándwich- La cara que me puso Natsu era tan...linda...me sonroje de solo verla...parecía feliz y sonreía tímidamente... ¿¡Desde cuando un hombre puede dar tanta ternura!?

-¡Te lo daré ya mismo!- Le grité y fui corriendo a la cocina, me sentía feliz de ser la primera en darle comida a Natsu pero a la vez nerviosa por la duda sobre el sabor del sándwich

Al final lo hice lo mejor que pude, ¿La intención es lo que cuenta verdad? Hice todo lo que me dijo la ultima vez así que no creo que sepa muy mal, además le puse todo mi cariño no debe de saber mal...espero

-T...toma- Le di el sándwich un poco sonrojada y tome asiento junto a el

-Gracias, Erza- Me agradeció y...¡Me dio un abrazo! Que feliz me sentía cada vez que me abrazaba, era un sentimiento cálido así que siempre aprovechaba cada vez que me abrazaba para sentir esa calidez- Muy bien... ¡a comer!

Le dio el primer mordisco y se quedo un rato masticando

-Erza, cásate conmigo- Definitivamente mi corazón paro un instante- ¡Sabe delicioso!, No es por el sabor ni por los ingredientes...siento que lo hiciste con cariño, ¡Eso le da el mejor sabor de todos!- Me alababa Natsu, agarrando mis manos y levantándolas arriba y abajo mientras sonreía

-N...no es para tanto, N...Natsu- Le respondí yo, pero de repente se me ocurrió una idea- ¿Te parece si ahora yo te traigo el almuerzo?- Le pregunte sonrojada y el paro de felicitarme en seco y me miro a los ojos...¿Habré dicho algo malo?

Su cara primero era neutra...luego sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas...luego sus ojos parecían como platos...después toda su cara se torno roja y se puso cabizbajo

-T...tu...¿Harías eso por mi?- Me pregunto Natsu, ¿Lo haría? Pues claro ¡Lo amo!

-P...por supuesto que sí- Le respondí sonriendo

-¿Te han dicho que tienes...una hermosa sonrisa?- Otra vez un pequeño paro cardíaco... ¿Porqué me dijo eso?

-N...no...nunca- Le respondí, a lo que el Bufo

-Pues todo el mundo esta ciego- Me respondió haciendo un puchero de lo más lindo, no pude evitar no abrazarlo y reír...parecía que pudiera abrazarlo cuando quiera...pero mientras más lo abrazo más me enamoro...

-Tu no lo estas ¿Cierto?- Pregunte bromeando

-Hmm... creo que no- Me respondió mientras se soltaba y se comía el resto del sándwich- Dime Erza, ¿Te gusta alguien?- Me pregunto, haciendo que me atragantara un poco

-¿A q...que viene esa pregunta?- Pregunte de regreso- S...si...me gusta alguien

-¿Quién?- Pregunto haciendo que le de un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Como si pudiera decirte quien!- Le grite

-B...Bueno... ¿Como es?- Volvió a preguntar

-Es...genial...lindo...sabe cocinar...vive solo... tiene un perro...un extraño color de cabello...tiene una hermosa sonrisa...tiene algunas enfermedades...- Le empecé a decir como era EL mismo, ya que el que me gusta es el- Y a ti ¿Te gusta alguien?- Era mi turno de saber si sería feliz o no

-Creo que si- Me respondió algo dudoso

-¿Como es?- Pregunte a lo que el me observo

-Es de mediana estatura...creo que me llega a la barbilla... se enoja mucho...es una miedosa...es hermosa...tiene un cabello peculiarmente lindo... hermosa sonrisa...no lo se- Me respondió un poco sonrojado

-¿Desde cuando te gusta?- Pregunté algo apresurada...tenía miedo de que no sea ella aunque bueno...podría ser cualquiera...

-Desde hace unas horas...

* * *

**FIN JAJAJAJAJA a ver quienes lloran xD pues ya ven Erza ya lo acepto, parece que Natsu también... ¿Qué los detiene? jajajaja nada pero ya veremos el proximo capitulo aunque...este fic no termina como otros de que se hacen novios y ya esta Nonononono aún faltaran cositas jeje **

**Dejen reviews para que saque otro cap con inspiración :D **

**Byebye **


	9. Solo si el novio, soy yo

**Holaaaaaa, (Lean mi otro fic que es crossover) ¿Como están?, Yo emocionado, ya que creo que al fin después de este cap todo sera más fácil (para mi claro esta) jejeje byebye **

* * *

-Hable de más- Natsu se puso de pie- Perdón- Se fue corriendo, Erza tardo en reaccionar pero también lo siguió

-¡Espera, Natsu!- Grito Erza mientras lo seguía- ¡Espérame!- Volvió a gritar, esta vez intento alcanzarlo, pero no quería hacer que el corra mucho porque se podría poner como la ultima vez

Corrieron hasta que Erza tuvo que tomar un descanso y lo perdió, era muy grande la escuela, podría estar en cualquier lugar

-Natsu...- Erza empezaba a sentirse mal, como si Natsu le hiciera falta en ese momento- ¿Porqué huyes?- Se pregunta mientras se abraza así misma

Por otro lado con Natsu, que esta en la azotea, su lugar favorito

-Tuve que hacerlo- Se dijo a si mismo- No podía decirle eso ahí, no me importa decirlo, pero quiero que sea en un lugar merecido por ella, no una cocina- Excusaba- Pero...ahora va lo difícil... ¿Me buscas o no me buscas, Erza?- Pregunto observando el cielo

Pasaron las horas, Erza no aparecía, Natsu se había ido de la azotea, quería ver que le había pasado, aunque para el lo que paso es que no fue a buscarlo

-Erza...se suponía que ibas a buscarme- Decía en tono triste

-¿Natsu?

-¿¡Erza!?

-Natsu, ¿Me escuchas?, ¿Esto sirve?- Erza fue a la dirección general por el megáfono escolar- P...perdón, no pude encontrarte... he estado buscándote por todos lados, ¡Hasta quise ir a la azotea!, pero... solo se abre por fuera y no pude... ¡P...pero si te busque!, la escuela es grande pero yo me la se ¡Soy la presidenta!, además tienes razón, debí decírtelo primero...

-¿Decirme...que?- Se pregunto antes de voltear y ver la puerta de la dirección general

-Te amo, Natsu... No se si me correspondes o si quiera si me ves como una amiga pero...Te amo- Se podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada- Perdón por no decírtelo antes...Yo fui la que pregunto... Perdón... Yo...esta bien... si no me quieres...¡L...lo entendería!...por supuesto...que lo entendería...- Llorar y llorar...las lagrimas se escuchaban tras el micrófono

-No llores...tonta...- Lo brazos de Natsu atraparon a Erza en ese momento, encerrándola en los brazos que tanto ama- Yo igual, Te amo- le susurro al oído- _Estoy enamorado de ti, Erza Scarlet, Y no me apetece privarme del sencillo placer de decir la verdad. Estoy enamorado de ti y se que el amor es solo un grito en el vacío, que estamos todos condenados y que llegara el día en que todos nuestros esfuerzos volverán al polvo. Y se que el sol engullirá la única tierra que vamos a tener, Y estoy enamorado de ti, Erza Scarlet,_ Así que por favor, no llores, todo menos eso, Dame un golpe, me dolerá menos, Te amo, te necesito, pero feliz-

-¡Estoy feliz!- Grito Erza al voltearse y golpearle suavemente el pecho de Natsu, antes de abrazarse a el de nuevo- Estoy feliz... 2 días necesitaste para enamorarme y ahora me toca a mí, me salvaste de tantas cosas, unas importantes otras que no tanto, me enseñaste a cocinar sándwiches, ¡Me llenaste de calidez con un abrazo!...Por supuesto...que estoy feliz- Le dijo Erza, Llorando felizmente mientras su cabeza se escondía en el pecho de Natsu

-Entonces ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- Pregunto al final, Natsu

-¿Estas bien con alguien como yo?- Pregunto ella, apunto de explotar de felicidad

-Mujer complicada...- Se acerco a ella para susurrarle al oído- Mujer que vale la pena

-¿Aunque te entregue mi corazón?- Pregunto ella

-Oh vamos, sabes que eres la única que tiene 2 corazones...el tuyo y el mio- Le respondió sonriendo, era la parte en la que el estaba a prueba

-¿P...pero...como sabre si me quieres de verdad?

-Puedo negarlo todo, pero mi mirada y esta sonrisa que se dibuja al verte, siempre me delataran- respondió el

-¿Y si soy fea?

-Para mi eres hermosa

-¿Y si estoy triste?

-Seré un payaso

-¿Y si engordo?

-Rompo el espejo

-¿Y si no quiero hablar?

-No te molestare...mucho

-¿Y si te dejo de amar?

-Te conquistaría todos los días

-Entonces... ¿Puedo ser tu novia?- Pregunto ella

-Solo si el novio, soy yo- Respondió el levantándola del suelo y dándole un tierno beso en los labios...quien lo diría... su primer beso, en la dirección general, Terminaron el beso y decidieron ir de regreso a la cocina, ya iba a ser de noche y tenían que llegar ahí si no querían morir de miedo otra vez

Mientras caminaban, Erza tarareaba una canción, feliz de la vida, y Natsu se concentraba en que hacerle a Erza en ese momento...

-¡Abrazo!- Grito Natsu antes de tirarse hacía Erza y encerrarla en un abrazo y seguir caminando de ese modo

-¿N...natsu?- Pregunto Erza sonrojada

-¿Que? Eres mía, puedo hacer esto ¿O no?- Pregunto el mientras se pegaba más a Erza

-C...claro que puedes- Respondió Erza dejándose llevar con Natsu, no veía ningún problema al estar con el, solo el impacto que tendría eso en toda la escuela...la Estricta Erza... con Natsu, el chico problemático de la escuela...

-Oye Erza, ya llegamos- Le dijo Natsu poniendo su mano en frente suya y subirla y bajarla frente a ella

-S..si, perdón, ¿Que cenaremos?- Pregunto, Erza- Ah pero antes...C...como mi novio...debes enseñarme a cocinar todo...- Ordeno extra sonrojada Erza, aun no superaba que Natsu era su novio

-¿Todo?...pero, princesa mía, eso me tomaría una eternidad...- Se quejo Natsu- Aunque claro, estoy contigo... seguramente el tiempo pasara rápido, porque el simple hecho de estar contigo...así que...hoy haremos... Espagueti... ¿Te parece?- Pregunto este

-¡Excelente!- Grito Erza y fue a abrazar a Natsu, adoraba el Espagueti, aprender a prepararlo junto a la persona que adora aun más que el espagueti...- Te amo- Dijo Erza antes de ir a preparar todo y dejar a Natsu pensando

-Te encantaría, mama, siento que ella es la indicada...- Dijo el mirando al techo- Además de inteligente, quiere hacerme el almuerzo...por supuesto que es la indicada..

* * *

**La indicada, la indicada, no crean que es un tipo de ritual ni nada, solo es porque ya saben...como las mujeres siempre buscan a su "Hombre indicado" y no paran de romper corazones hasta encontrarlo...esta vez le toca a los hombres xd aunque no romperé corazones... de hecho si ahorita acabo de unir dos xd Muy corto el cap...tengo sueño...no tengo su tiempo :C pero bueno, el prox sera más facil porque no tendrán que guardar sus sentimientos...jejejeje además el prox cap es el ultimo solos en la escuela... Jejejejeje ven como aun falta mucho...yo quiero que dure...y así lo haré xd bye bye **

**Reviews por favorcito xd **


	10. Ultimo día para ser cursi

**¡Hola!, Estoy de un super humor, oigan si son gamers pacense por mi canal: JuegosBR ,Porfisss (Spam xddddd) este cap sera bien cursi pues es su ultimo día solitos completamente jeje y por ende sera corto para que no se aburran, ya que luego, luego escribo la parte larga donde leerán la cara que tendran los amigos de Erza y Nastu al enterarse que ellos dos son novios **

* * *

-N...natsu...¿Ese fue tu primer beso?- Pregunto Erza

-Claro que lo fue ¿Porque preguntas?- Respondió Natsu mientras lavaba los platos

-¿E...esta bien conmigo?- Pregunto Erza sonrojada y Natsu se acerco a ella mientras se secaba las manos tiro el pañuelo y la abrazo

-Si no es contigo Dime con quien, princesa- Le susurro este y luego la soltó- Necesito que me ayudes

-¿Q...que?, ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Erza asustada por la salud de SU novio

-Mañana...hay examen- Respondió este con los ojos sombríos mientras Erza se reía

-¿No has estudiado?- Pregunto riendo

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Grito Natsu- He estado encerrado aquí dos días... que fueron los mejores de mi vida- Corrigió al ver la cara de tristeza de Erza- ¿¡Como quieres que estudie!?

-Cálmate, cálmate- Dijo Erza mientras abrazaba a Natsu como a un niño pequeño- Tienes aquí tu libreta ¿No es cierto?

-S...si- Respondió Natsu mientras seguía siendo abrazado por Erza

-Podemos estudiar de eso- Dijo Erza mientras agarraba la cabeza de Natsu y la juntaba con la suya- ¿Ves?, todo solucionado- Le dijo y lo beso- ¿Vamos por tu libreta?

-S...si- Respondió Natsu embobado

Y así fueron caminando hacía el salón donde Natsu tenía su libreta y mientras Erza se preguntaba que tan atrevida fue hace un momento y se sonrojaba, Natsu pensaba en como conocería a sus Suegros...O como serían

-Erza, ¿Tus padres dan miedo?- Pregunto Natsu mientras volteaba a verla

-Hmmm...Mi mama no- Respondió ella temeraria

-Y...¿Tu papa?- Pregunto este de nuevo

-El...es el demonio...cuando se trata de mi...se pone tenso y si llega a saber que tengo novio...creo que te enviaría unos sicarios a matarte- Respondió ella, exagerando un poco las cosas, quería ver asustado a Natsu

-Así que es así- Respondió este- Lo siento, Erza...No tendrás el placer de conocer a tus suegros- Dijo Natsu mientras la observaba con unos ojos algo aguados y tristes- Pero puedes conocer a Happy- Dijo Natsu mostrando su bella sonrisa demostrando que no estaba tan triste

-Natsu...-Lo abrazo- Te amo- Dijo ella y este sonrió y siguieron caminando hasta el salón, se separaron y tomaron asiento

-Muy bien, Natsu Dragneel, seras el hombre que más amo en este mundo, pero del estudio no te salvas- Le dijo mirándolo con una mirada desafiante

-Estoy listo para todo- Respondió este

Pasaron las horas, Natsu y Erza estudiaban mucho y mientras que Natsu se cansaba, ella no, ya que ella estaba estudiando otra cosa...

A **Su novio**, ella ya sabía a la perfección todos los temas por lo que no tenía que estudiar nada más que a su novio, antes para ella era lindo pero verlo estudiar mientras hacía muecas y caras extrañas era demasiado tierno para ella, quería tirarse encima de el y abrazarlo, pero el estaba tan concentrado que no debía, ya que quería que su novio aprobara el examen, así que se dedicaba a observarlo, tenía unos lindos y sabrosos labios, unas mejillas levemente rojas y unos ojos algo salvajes al igual que sus dientes, tenía sin duda una apariencia animal, pero no le quitaba lo lindo, su pelo rosa con el cual jugaba de vez en cuando, su mirada tanto seductora como determinada o desafiante y su voz, que a primera vista no parece muy grave, pero si se pone serio su voz cambia y se pone grave y ronca, digno de alguien tan sexy, según Erza, como el, porque el, marcado, si estaba y mucho, mucho más que esos hombres de la escuela que se creen la ultima bebida en el desierto

-¿Vas a seguir comiéndome con la mirada?- Pregunto Natsu divertido mientras se reía de lo sonrojada que se puso Erza después de escuchar eso

-Y...yo...ehm...- No podía decir nada, la había descubierto, aunque bueno, era su novio, ¿Que hay de malo en comérselo con la mirada?

-Termine de estudiar- Dijo Natsu mientras se acercaba a Erza y le daba un beso- ¿Y tu?- Pregunto seductora mente mientras guardaba su libreta

-T...tonto- Respondió ella mientras desviaba su sonrojada cara

-Jajajaja- Se empezó a reír Natsu- Eres muy linda, Erza- Dijo Natsu entre risas

-Volvamos, se hace tarde y mañana te tengo que despertar a... ¿Que era?, ¿Besos? o ¿Abrazos?- Pregunto ella algo tímida

-Ambos, por favor- Respondió el sonriendo

-¿Te he dicho que me vuelve loca tu sonrisa?- Pregunto Erza desviando la mirada

-¿Te han dicho que me vuelves loco?- Remato Natsu siendo más cursi y seductor- Vamos, damas primero

-G...gracias- Respondió Erza sonrojada, aceptando que en un duelo de cursileadas, Natsu gana sin duda alguna

-Extraño...hace calor- Dijo Natsu

-Si...- Respondió Erza sin problema, ya que ella era de piel fría

-Muy bien- Dijo Natsu y se quito la camisa, dejando que Erza observara su marcado, tanto de cicatrices como de musculo- ¿Que?

-¡C...c..c..como que, "¿Que?"!- Grito Erza sonrojada- Como quieres que duerma- Dijio Erza mientras se escondía del otro lado del colchón- Teniéndote junto a mi sin camisa- Dijo sonrojada

-Error- Dijo Natsu- No estaré junto a ti, Estaré...- Y abrazo a Erza- Abrazado a ti- y cayo dormido, había sido un día muy largo y tener su cara en el suave pelo de Erza mientras duerme era todo lo que el necesitaba

-¿N...natsu?- Pregunto Erza, sonrojada- ¿T...te dormiste?...N...no, no puedes...no así...- Dijo mientras ella también caía en el sueño, que la tenga en sus brazos era lo que ella necesitaba para caer dormida...

* * *

**Y buenas noches XD, muy corto pero fue muy cursi (A mi parecer, claro esta) no se les olvide el canal y los reviews xd y disfruten, denme ideas porfis :D **


	11. Me vuelves loco

**Holaaaaaas, aquí el siguiente capitulo :D **

* * *

Como dijo ella, me despertó a las 5:45 de la mañana, un poco temprano pero teníamos que irnos de ahí, Erza me dijo que podíamos ir a su casa, que estaba "Cerca", aunque ella siempre iba a la escuela en lo que yo llamo "Coche de ricos" y por eso para ella estaba cerca, pero no, no estaba para nada cerca...

-Mejor vayamos a mi casa, ahí hay teléfono y puedes llamarle a tus padres- Le dije a Erza ya que teníamos que escapar antes de que todo el mundo nos encontrara, Dios, es tan linda que no aguanto la necesidad de abrazarla, más porque cuando lo hago esta se sonroja

-¿E...esta bien en tu casa?- Pregunto ella

-Departamento, perdón- Corregí

-¿S...solos?- Pregunto ella

-Claro- Respondí yo, ¿Había algún problema?- ¿Esta mal?- Pregunte

-P...por supuesto que no- Me respondió- V..vamos

-Esta bien- Dije, la agarre de la mano y nos fuimos corriendo a mi departamento, teníamos dos horas para llegar, que ella hable a su casa, que le traigan un uniforme y vayamos de nuevo a la escuela, seguramente ella tomara un baño y luego lo tomare yo, así que mientras lo toma le servire el desayuno...si, eso haré

Salimos de la escuela, esquivando al conserje que nos encerró y fuimos directo hacia donde se encontraba mi bicicleta, le quite el candado y me monte en ella, luego le indique a Erza que haga lo mismo, ella lo hizo y se abrazo a mi para no caerse

-Esto parece una película- Me dijo ella mientras emitía una linda risa

-Claro- Respondí yo- Tu eres la hermosa princesa y yo el pequeño plebeyo que se enamora total y perdidamente de ella- Comente, haciéndola sonrojar mientras pedaleaba para poder llegar rápido- ¿Quieres tomar un baño primero?- Pregunte yo

-S..si no te importa- Me respondió ella

-No me importa- Respondí sonriendo

Pedalee un poco más y llegamos al pequeño edificio donde estaba mi departamento, le indique que subiera las escaleras...y llegamos, la puerta de entrada era café con unos cuantos dibujos que hice con Happy hace algunos años

-Hemos llegado, linda- Dije, saque las llaves y abría la puerta- Espero que no te moleste tener un novio pobre- Le dije mientras dejaba las llaves en una pequeña repisa que estaba arriba de la puerta, mi departamento era pequeño, se pasaba por un pasillo algo angosto y habían dos puertas, una era el cuarto y otro el baño, si pasabas por las dos puertas te encontrabas con la cocina y junto a ella la sala de estar, osea que tenias un gran recorrido antes de llegar a la sala y extrañamente primero estaban los cuartos, el baño y la cocina antes que ella pero bueno, yo ya me había acostumbrado a la casa por lo que no notaba ningún problema, por otro lado, Erza parecía maravillada, viendo todo a su alrededor, las fotos, los juguetes de Happy, mis juguetes de bebe, y se quedo viendo mi cuarto, tenía pegado un papel que decía "El mundo de Natsu y Happy :D" luego se dio vuelta y vio la puerta del baño, después observo que en la pared junto a esa puerta estaban unas marcas que decían "Happy- 1 metro" y otra "Natsu 1.48 metros" las observaba mientras sonreía, parecía feliz lo cual a mi me hacía feliz, Observaba todo, entro a la cocina y vio el hueso y los platos de Happy a un lado del refrigerador el cual tenía muchas estampas y también tenia una pagina donde estaban anotados los medicamentos que me entregaban cada año, aunque no los uso ya que no los necesito, también estaba un dibujo donde había una pata de perro encima de todo

-¿De que es el dibujo?- Pregunto Erza a lo que yo me reí

-Bueno veras, un día normal a mis once años, estaba esperando al que Geny, la jefa del hospital donde me suministran mis medicamentos vuelva, pero me aburrí así que decidí pintar una "Obra maestra"- Le dije sonriendo- ya había terminado de pintar el paisaje y a los humanos en un parque y pues vino Happy y vio el dibujo con cara de "¿Que clase de cosa es esta?" y le dije "¿Que?, es mi obra maestra, déjala" y el saco su lengua y varias gotas de saliva cayeron sobre mi dibujo y me enoje "¡Oye! ¡Echaste a perder el dibujo, Happy!" Le grite enojado, y Happy me miro con ojos tristes mientras sus orejas bajaban "Oh...perdón, Happy" Me disculpe con el y puse el dibujo "Tienes razón, el dibujo necesita algo más" le comente tratando de animarlo a lo que el saco su lengua y hacía algo así como una sonrisa, luego fue, puso su pata en la pintura luego volvió y piso el dibujo, dejando una marca en todo el dibujo "¡Así esta perfecta!" recuerdo que ese día fui feliz al doctor junto con Geny y Happy, porque también Geny me prometió que me invitaría a un helado si no lloraba- Termine de contarle esa linda historia- Vamos, Erza, no llores- Le pedí preocupado

-E...es que...tienes tantos problemas... y aun así...tu vida parece estar tan llena de felicidad...- Me dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas con mi camisa

-Claro- Respondí- Solo se vive una vez, no tengo ganas de desperdiciar la vida estando triste- Le comente haciendo que levantara su mirada- Y creo que contigo mi vida sera diez veces más feliz- Le dije y la bese- Ahora báñate, hay que apurarse- Le dije y ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue a bañarse...después reaccione que antes de bañarse debía llamarle a sus padres, así que corrí al baño y abrí la puerta rápidamente

-¿¡N...NATSU!?- Pregunto asustada Erza, sin su camisa, dejando ver sus grandes pechos tapados por un sostén negro que le quedaba...demasiado bien, no pude resistir el quedar hipnotizado unos segundos observándolos para luego reaccionar y cerrar la puerta

-P...perdón- Me disculpe sonrojado mientras estaba detrás de la puerta- No era mi intención, quería decirte que le llamaras primero a tus padres antes de bañarte

-E...esta bien...no me molesta...si eres tu, Natsu- Dijo ella haciéndome sonrojar, mientras escuchaba como se ponía la ropa otra vez- Muy bien, les llamo ya- Me dijo, abrió la puerta, pude ver que estaba más roja que su cabello y como aumento la velocidad de sus pasos para llegar al teléfono, hablar con una de las sirvientas y colgar- Ya esta- Dijo ella sonrojada levemente

-B...bueno...-Esto es incómodo- pasa- Le dije y abrí la puerta del baño- Yo preparare el desayuno

-S...si- Dijo ella, pero rápidamente se acerco a mi, me beso y se fue a bañar

-Esta chica...- Dije mientras me tocaba los labios, sintiendo el rastro del sabor de los de ella- Me va a volver loco

* * *

**Y ya :D espero les haya gustado el cap de hoy . bueno, no se olviden de mi canal ( JuegosBR ) y de mi otro fic que hasta ahora solo tiene un capítulo . **

**Bye bye :D dejen reviews, pronto el prox capitulo ;D **


	12. ¿Listo?

**Hola gente, me tarde un poco, ya se, pero bueno, aquí va el siguiente cap c:**

* * *

-¡Erza!- Me grito Natsu- ¡Ya esta listo el desayuno!

-¡E...esta bien!- Grite yo- ¡Voy en un minuto!- Le volví a gritar mientras me secaba el cuerpo...aun seguía algo apenada de lo que paso con Natsu hace un rato

-¡Ya que estas ahí, ábrele a Happy, Por favor!- Me pidio, ¿Happy?- ¡Ya viene siendo hora de que venga a comer!- Me aclaro

-¡E..esta bien, Natsu!- Le respondí mientras me secaba el cabello

-¡Jejeje, Gracias linda!- Me agradeció mientras iba poniendo la mesa y yo me ponía que me fueron entregadas hace un rato Nansi, la sirvienta jefa en la casa, aun recuerdo como me sonroje al escuchar a Natsu hablar con ella

_"-Jajajaja, quien lo diría nuestra pequeña Erza ya tiene a su novio...aunque creo que ya estaba en edad- Dijo Nansi_

_-Lo mismo digo, ya se estaba poniendo amargada la chica- Dijo mi Cariñoso novio_

_-Pero, oh oh, aun te falta enfrentarte al oso de la casa-Dijo ella_

_-Mi suegro...ya se, según me cuenta Erza, es aterrador_

_-Lo es- respondió Nansi- Pero si llegas a caerle bien puede que te enseñe su álbum de fotos de Erza ¡Tiene hasta de cuando era una bebe_

_-¡N...n...nansi!- Grite sonrojada- N...no le digas esas cosas- Le dije mientras me estaba bañando_

_-Bien, entonces me despido, Natsu-san, es un gusto- Dijo ella y se fue"_

-Ahora Happy- Dije después de ponerme mi uniforme escolar, luego camine hacia la puerta y la abrí, sentí como alguien me tiraba al piso y escuchaba un "Oh" departe de Natsu desde la cocina

-¡Happy!, ¡Es aliada...de hecho, es mi Novia!- Grito el y de repente sentí como me lamían la cara muchas veces por Happy, la presión se iba y este me soltaba- Eres...enorme, Happy- Dije impresionada, el perro era realmente grande, sin duda un Husky y parecía haber sido bien entrenado por Natsu, de repente sentí como el me jalo y me arrastro a la cocina y me dejo justo en la pared antes de llegar a ella, como diciéndome que espere y observe

-Erza, erza, erza- Me sonroje, Natsu estaba tarareando mi nombre mientras ponía la mesa- Waaaa que felicidad- Murmuro escondiendo un grito de felicidad- Pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, Prepárate linda- Grito en un susurro y sentí como Happy me lamia otra vez, diciéndome que vaya con el

-H...hola- Dije sonrojada

-Hola- Me respondió Natsu sonriendo- Me iré a bañar, mientras desayuna algo ¿si?- Me dijo

-Esta bien- Respondí yo, el se puso de pie y antes de irse se acerco, levanto el cabello de mi frente y la beso- G...gracias por la comida- Agradecí, se fue y me puse a desayunar, al terminar llego Natsu, oliendo frescamente bien, el pelo un poco mojado y su piel era aun más suave

-Me toca- Me dijo riendo y se puso a desayunar, no sin antes darle su desayuno a Happy también, que era un poco de carne entre otras cosas

Al cabo de unos minutos, él terminó de comer, así que decidimos irnos, entrabamos a las 8:00 los lunes así que no debería haber ningún problema si salimos a las 7:30, además tendremos que decirle a todos sobre nuestra relación, lo cual a Natsu le parecía muy bien, me dijo que así podría abrazarme a cualquier hora sin esconder lo que siente por mi y yo me sentía igual, salimos del departamento, Natsu le puso la llave, la guardo bajo una planta que estaba en frente de la puerta y nos fuimos caminando agarrados de la mano

-No se que me dará más risa- Comento Natsu, yo lo mire con cara confusa- Ver la cara de mis amigos al saber que eres mi novia... O ver la tuya cuando lo grite en medio del salón- Me sonroje y el se empezó a reír...comienzo a creer que le gusta hacerme sonrojar

-Pues yo no se cual me dará mas risa...- Comente yo- La de ellos...o la tuya cuando yo te abracé en frente de todos- Ahora el se sonrojo, menos, pero lo hizo, y era tan tierno, ¿Desde cuándo un hombre se sonroja así?

-G..ganaste esta- Dijo el aceptando la derrota, yo me reí y lo abrace

Después de unos minutos...

-Hemos llegado, Natsu...¿Listo?- Pregunte, asustada por que dijera que no, pero el agarro mi mano

-Contigo siempre- Me beso y me jalo para que entraramos al salón

-Y como siempre el señor Natsu llegando tarde...ahora que excusa...al parecer una linda...- Dijo el profesor embobado al vernos agarrados de la mano

-¿Que rayos...?- Pregunto Gray

-Esto es nuevo- Dijo una chica de pelo azul, Wendy, la nueva de la escuela

-Jeje, como pueden ver- Dijo Natsu levantando mi mano mientras esta estaba agarrada a la de el- Es una hermosa excusa- Todos en el salón se pusieron de pie y gritaron "¿¡Qué!?"

-E...entonces ustedes dos son...- Trataba de hablar Gray

-Sip- Le respondí y abrace a mi Natsu sonriendo- Novios-

-P...pero Natsu...¿No la odiabas?- Pregunto Juvia, que estaba atras de Gray

-Ya sabes lo que dicen...del odio al amor...- Dijo Natsu riendo- Bueno, tomemos asiento, en el descanso les explico

Y asi paso la clase, todos llenos de dudas, yo por lo menos estaba feliz, podía abrazar estar con Natsu todo el tiempo que yo quiera...excepto por los deberes del comite...aunque igual puedo obligarlo a acompañarme, por otro lado mientras Natsu prestaba atención pude lograr ver algunas de sus manias, tal como mover los pies adelante y hacia atras al aburrirse, sacar su libreta y dibujar en la pare trasera...era muy lindo, dibujaba tipos palo, una chica que se llamaba Erza y un chico que se llamaba Natsu jugando videojuegos... O tambein sacaba su libreta de poemas... ¿Como no reprobaba el tarado? Era tierno y hermoso pero si se distraía tanto en clases... ah...cierto...el había dicho... "Flojo pero no tonto"

-Natsu Dragneel, pase a resolver este problema- Dijo el maestro... ¿¡Que clase de problema es ese!? Es más difícil de lo usual...

-Claro- Dijo Natsu mmientras cerraba su libreta de dibujos e iba al pizarron...en cuestion de minutos lo tenía resuelto y para variar dibujo una sonrisa al final y se fue a su asiento

-Correcto- Dijo el maestro- Erza Scarlet, Resuelva el siguiente por favor- ¡Dios! Se me había olvidado que yo existo tambien

-E..esta bien..- Dije, me puse de pie y vi el problema...Peor que el anterior...una ecuación más complicada que nada... de repente volteé a ver a Natsu y el estaba haciendo señas y moviendo los brazos en forma de "X" o "Y" y hacia numeros con los dedos...me daba tanta ternura

-Natsu, deja de mandarle las respuestas...-Dijo el maestro con una venita en la frente enojado, yo me volteé y trate de resolver el problema...todo parecía bien y me aleje, dando a entender que había terminado- Muy bien, clase ¿Esto esta bien?- Pregunto el maestro a lo que todo el mundo dijo que si desinteresadamente excepto un no que se escucho a lo lejos- No, correcto, Natsu, cual es la respuesta correcta

Natsu se puso dee pie para corregir el problema, no sin antes acercarse a mi y susurrarme un "Lo siento, no esta correcto este problema" y me vio con unos ojos algo tristes, yo le sonreí, mi novio era listo, que podía ser mejor que eso, además es honesto, todos los demás respondieron si cuando estaba erroneo el problema

-Mira, Erza- Dijo Natsu pegandome a el- Estabas haciendolo muy bien pero aquí te equivacaste, es una finta básica del maestro, porque recuerda que cuando el signo es negativo todo cambia, osea, aquí no es resta, es suma, ¿Me entiendes?- Me pregunto, viendome serio, yo asentí con la cabeza- Muy bien, tambien aquí, ¿Porque restaste? Solo son sumas, nada cambia, ¿Entiendes?- Me volvió a preguntar, tomandome muy encuenta todo y yo lo entendía a la perfección- Si no contamos eso, todo el procedimiento esta bien, solo tienes que estar más atenta, ¿Si linda?- Al decirme linda pude observar como las chicas del salón se sonrojaban, nunca habían escuchado a Natsu ser tan lindo, yo si, y aun no estaba acostumbrada, pero Natsu era mio y de nadie más

-Gracias, Natsu- Le agradecí y lo abrace, luego lo solte y tome asiento, Natsu se quedo charlando con el maestro, ya que quería aclarar unas dudas que tenía, de repente escuche un "Psss" de Gray y me volteé a verlo

-¿Como paso?- Me susurro Gray- Descuida, apruebo su relación pero... ¿Como demonios?- Volvió a preguntar

-Ni me lo preguntes, no sabía que Natsu era tan...Natsu- Respondí- Lindo, caballeroso, humilde y calientito, que era tan chistoso y tierno...- Pude escuchar como se reía Gray en voz baja

-Claro- Dijo Gray- Contigo se comportaba así no se porque, pero el siempre a querido a la gente, es muy cariñoso pero solo contigo, espero lo aguantes- Dijo riendo, yo igual me reí, el que debía aguantar a alguien era Natsu a mi, ya que estoy loca por el- Bueno en fin... Natsu me dijo que me explicaria después...por favor, cuida de mi amigo, has de saber bien...los problemas que tiene- Me dijo Gray y pude observar como su cara se ponía un poco triste

-Descuida, ya obtuve, no le digas nunca como, una hoja con sus tratamientos, medicinas y demás- Le dije mientras levantaba el dedo pulgar en seña de "Todo esta bien"- Y tambien descuida...jamás dejare a mi Natsu...lo amo muchisimo- Pude ver como sonreía Gray al verme sonrojarme

-¿Me amas muchisimo entonces?- Pregunto Natsu, asustandome y abrazandome

-N...n..natsu- Dije mas sonrojada que antes mientras escuchaba las risas de Gray

-Gracias- Dijo Natsu- Ahora se a quien acudir cuando no encuentre mi hoja de medicinas- Me dijo y me abrazo más fuerte- Cuida bien de mi, ¿Si?- Me pregunto de una manera muy tierna

-Por supuesto- le respondí y lo abrace- Tu tambien cuidame mucho

-Claro- Respondió el- Ahora...dame mis poemas- Me atrapo... ¿Cuándo me vio? Pense que estaba concentrado hablando con el maestro, el cuál se fue del salón hace un momento por el cambio de hora

-Pero Natsuuuuu- Dije haciendo un puchero- Yo quiero leerlos- Le pedí mientras inflaba mis cachetes pero el nego con la cabeza

-No,no- Nego Natsu- Los tendras Erza, descuida, pero todo a su tiempo- Dijo con una sonrisa de "Descuida" que me hizo soltar la libreta de poemas

-Y...¿Cuándo los tendre?- Pregunte mientras intentaba quitarselos, pero el era mas alto que yo, por lo que solo tuvo que levantar su mano con la libreta para que yo no lo alcanzara

-Que te parece... ¿En 4 semanas?- Pregunto el

-¿N...n..navidad?- Pregunté yo, sintiendome tonta, claro que pueden ser un hermoso regalo, porque no lo había pensado antes- Esta bien...- Le respondí y lo abrace

-Muy bien jovenes, tomen asiento, es su ultima hora de clase y se me antojo...Examen sorpresa

Lo que faltaba...

**Ok espero les haya gustado, intente hacerlo largo, pero hay examenes finales, hay que estudiar y esas cosas que dan flojera, seguro entienden jeje**

**Dejen reviews c: Los leo el prox cap**

**BrixFTW c: **


	13. Mañana a las 7, ¿Estamos?

**Aquí el siguiente cap :D disfrutenlo :)**

Todos habían terminado el examen excepto ella, que estaba concentrada y además calmada porque ya no tenía porque terminar rapido...Natsu fue el primero en terminar y directamente se fue del salón...si no hubiera pensado un poco, ella misma hubiera dicho que la evito en ese momento en vez de esperarla, pero no, Natsu tenía que presentar un extraodinario de Matematica, por lo que eran por lo mínimo 2 estricas horas sin estar con él, luego otras 2 ya que esta vez a ella le tocaban las actividades del comite estudiantil, osea que no veía a su Natsu hasta el termino de las clases...¡Definitivamente iría a abrazarlo cada mini tiempos libre que tenga!, ya que bueno, el mundo es pequeño, seguramente se topara con Natsu en alguna de las actividades del comite...

Y para variar...así fue, después de 3 horas de no verlo, ella se canso y se fue a buscarlo, no lo encontro y regreso al salón del comite, entro, cerró la puerta bruscamente y tomo el primer refresco que encontro junto a la mesa de trabajos

-¿Qué pasa Er-chan?- Le pregunto la tesorera Levy, una chica linda y común

-No puede ser que no me haya topado con el en todo el maldito día- Maldijo ella mientras se ponía a denegar algunas peticiones absurdas de los clubs de deportes

-¿Te refieres a Natsu-chan?- Pregunto ella mientras sonreía al ver a su amiga haciendo el primer puchero en su vida...causado por el primer y unico hombre en su vida, el cual no había visto por unas pequeñas 3 horas

-S...si- Dijo ella, volviendo a su caracter calmado- Supongo que no lo vere hasta la salida- Comento en un puchero mientras su cara estaba baja y tomaba el refresco

-Es que no lo sabes ¿No es así, presidenta?- Pregunto una chica más grande, seguramente de tercer grado, su nombre, Mirajane, amiga de Erza y Levy

-S...saber..¿Qué?- Pregunto ella, levantando su rostro y guardando los papeles calificados

-_"Natsu Dragneel, por este medio le informo que usted esta citado Y OBLIGADO a venir al salon del comite escolar y disciplinario para hablar sobre su conducta en el incidente de los "huevos voladores" que fueron estrellados en la ventana del salon del mismo comite"- _Leyó la tesorera al sacar un papel del portafolio escolar que tenían ahí- esto fue enviado hace una semana para hoy

_-Y...¿Q..q...quien lo envio?-Pregunto la peliroja asustada_

_-_"NO muy atentamente, Erza Scarlet, Presidenta del comite escolar"_- _Completo la tesorera haciendo que la presidenta estrellara su cabeza en la mesa y se quedara ahí pegada en esta misma

_-_Ese hombre debería odiarme en vez de amarme- Dijo ella con un aspecto deprimido, haciendo que Levy y Mirajane estallaran en carcajadas por unos segundos antes de callarse al notar algo...

_-_¡Oh, vamos Erza!, ¡Como podría odiarte si eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!- Se escucho un grito detrás de la puerta del comite

_-_¡Dile que no estoy!- Susurro fuerte Erza mientras trataba de esconderse

_-_Pero si sabe que estas aquí, Er-chan- Respondio Levy mientras se dirigía

_-_¿Porque no mejor me tragas, tierra?- Pregunto Erza y Levy abrio la puerta, mientras que Mirajane o recicio sonriente

-¡Hola, Natsu!- Lo saludo Mirajane, mientas le sonreía

-Oh, Mira-chan, se me olvido que tu también estabas en el comite del no se que- Respondió el mientras chocaba los cinco, como si de hombres se tratara, con Mirajane

-Natsu-chan, bienvenido- Dijo Levy expresandole cariño a Natsu, este dijo un "Hey" y le choco los cinco también

Erza pudo observar la escena...nunca nadie ha dicho nada malo de el, solo ella lo había estado odiando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero las demás personas no...¿Era esto a lo que se refería Gray cuando dijo que Natsu era alguien muy amigable y cariñoso?...ahora que lo piensa, al final se enamoro de este Natsu, ya que el se comporto de esa manera en los anteriores días...

-¡N...n..n..natsu, perdón!, ¡No quería sonar tan brusca en la carta...es que yo pues estaba molesta y- No pudo terminar la oración ya que Natsu la callo con un beso...¿También a esto se refería Gray cuando dijo que Natsu solo le dara cariño y amor a ella?

-Princesa- Dijo Natsu mientras se separaba de ella lentamente- Llevo 2 horas presentando un examen...lo unico que quiero es abrazarte un rato antes de que inicies con la charla sobre tal incidente...¿Me lo permites?- Ella pudo entenderlo...Natsu estaba irritado, ¿Quien no?, además de que presento un examen sorpresa, tuvo que presentar un examen extraodinario, sumando que tuvo que despertarse muy temprano, hasta ella se irritaria de todo lo que le rodea en ese momento, pero a la vez se sentía feliz, porque ahora sabía que ella era lo que le hacía sentirse feliz y cómodo...que solo necesitaba de ella para que su día se suavize y sea mejor...

-Por supuesto que si- Respondió ella dandole un pequeño beso, entonces repentinamente Natsu la cargo, como si fuera una muñeca, delicadamente y la coloco en el sofa más comodo del salon, luego se acerco en y tomo asiento junto a ella, un segundo después este la abrazo, beso su mejilla y se durmio- ¿Que pasa, Mira, Levy?

-Hay algo que no te hemos contado Erza...- Dijo Mirajane mientras se acercaba junto con Levy- A nosotras...nos gusta Natsu- Erza pudo sentir preocupación en ese momento, dos chicas así de hermosas enamoradas de su novio...eso era competencia...mucha compe...

-Ni pienses que somos competencia, somos tus amigas- Corto sus pensamientos Mirajane al ver la palidez de Erza- Nada más queriamos confesartelo, ya que ahorita esta medio presente Natsu, aprovechamos que esta dormido para contartelo, y también para decirte que algún día también querremos abrazarlo, y lo haremos, pero solo como amigos ¿Esta bien, Erza?- Pregunto Mirajane algo angustiada, pero era cierto, Natsu había sido tan lindo con ambas... y más con Mirajane, al ser el primer hombre que no se fijaba en su cuerpo, y también al ser al primero en aceptar en ser su amigo aun sabiendo que es hermana Elfman...no podía no haberse enamorado de el, era practicamente imposible...

Para Erza el simple hecho de imaginar a Natsu abrazando a Mirajane o a Levy le llegaba un pequeño sentimiento de celos, pero no era nada comparado a como se han de sentir ellas al verlo a el besandola solamente a ella y así, por lo que decidio aceptar, un abrazo de amigos era más que aceptable, no podía dejar que sus celos le ganen así porque sí

-Esta más que bien, Mira, Levy, pueden abrazarlo cuando gusten- Acepto Erza sonriendo y acariciando el cabello de Natsu...el cual estaba más que dormido y hasta roncando como siempre...Hasta que Erza noto las caras maravilladas de ambas chicas- NO TAN LITERALMENTE- Grito a lo bajo Erza mientras reía y las dos chicas reían también aunque si, estaban felices, ya que tenian el permiso para abrazar a Natsu de vez en cuando, claro que el chocar los cinco siempre estaría ahí, ya que también era un simbolo de amistad para Natsu- Natsu, lindo, despierta, es hora de la linda platica sobre el incidente-Susurro Erza cerca de la oreja de Natsu

-Uh...- Se quejo Natsu despertando- ¿Ya tan rapido?- Pregunto en un puchero, a el le gustaria estar así todo el día con Erza y ha estado tan cansado con esos asquerosos examenes...

-Lo siento pero así son las reglas- Respondio Erza mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Natsu

-Eh, bueno, Natsu-chan...según esto, tanto tu como Gray fueron atrapados lanzando huevos a la ventana...¿Tienes algo que decir?...-Pregunto Levy tomando una postura un tanto seria

-Hmmm...Creo que no- Respondió Natsu...muy a lo Natsu, mientras se rascaba la nuca y sacaba su lengua- Supongo que lo hice porque ese día Erza llego molesta al salón y mientras yo estaba durmiendo plenamente en horas libres ella me desperto- Respondió de nuevo, haciendo un puchero y apretandole los cachetes a Erza, la cual estaba un tanto apenada por su comportamiento

-Y...¿Porque le despertaste?- Pregunto Mirajane

-Eh...¿No se puede dormir...en clase?- Pregunto/Respondió Erza apenada, realmente no se podía dormir en clase, pero no eran clases, eran horas libres

-Pues acabo de dormir como un bebe y creo que seguimos en clases, Erza- Comento Natsu mientras se reía

-Y Natsu...de donde sacaste la idea de tirarle huevos, ¿Te la dio Gray?- Pregunto Mirajane interrogando a ambos

-Si- Respondió Natsu naturalmente mientras sonreía

-Tonto- Dijo Erza mientras le daba un suave golpecito en la cabeza de Natsu, ella sabía que había echo mal, pero no era como para que le lanzara huevos como venganza, ¡Eso ya era pasarse!

-Por cierto, Natsu, terminando ya el tema de el tonto incidente, ¿Lo terminaste?- Pregunto Mirajane

-¡Hasta el nivel experto!- Respondió Natsu sonriendo orgulloso

-No puede ser... ¿En serio?- Pregunto Mirajan sorprendida, mientras que Erza se quedaba con una cara confusa

-Es que ellos dos comparten la pasión por los videojuegos- Aclaro Levy a Erza y ella respondió con un "Ah..."

-Creélo, además debes venir al departamento para veo con tus propios ojos el trofeo que obtuve por terminar el juego- Presumio Natsu

-_El no comparte esas cosas conmigo...-_Pensó Erza algo triste

-Además necesito tu ayuda para que Erza aprenda a jugar también

Como podía ser alguién tan atento...parecia como si leyera sus pensamientos...

-Sera facíl- Respondio Mirajane y después eso la campana sonó, hora de la ultima clase

-Bueno, me despido- Dijo Natsu y choco los cinco con Mira y con Levy- Erza...-Se acerco a ella, le dio un pequeño beso y se separo- Hoy hay clases para los videojuegos a las 7 de la tarde en mi casa...¿Vienes?- Pregunto algo tímido

-Por supuesto- Respondió Erza feliz, Natsu se fue y las chicas se quedaron platicando de cualquier tonteria..

**Bueno...este cap ya esta :D los leo en el prox.**

**Dejen reviews :3- BrixFTW**


	14. Pero tu eres mía

**Holas :D Aquí el siguiente cap :) **

-_Despues de clase a mi casa, ¿Qué dices?_

Me he quedado pensando un poco en lo que dijo Natsu, puesto que aunque no juege videojuegos no significa que este en contra de ellos, es solo que mi padre los toma como una distracción más...

-¡Por supuesto que iré!- Me grite a mi misma- Además, va Mira-chan, no sería bueno dejarla sola junto con Natsu, no después de lo que me dijo hace unas horas

Flashback

**-A nosotras nos gusta Natsu también y aunque no te lo quitaremos, lo abrazaremos de vez en cuando**

Fin Flashback

-Levy, ¿Tu iras?- Le pregunte a Levy, la cual estaba haciendo cuentas sobre algunas cosas de la escuela

-No me gustan nada los videojuegos, no creo- Me respondió- Oye Erza ¿Supiste que Jellal vuelve en unas semanas?- Me pregunto haciendo que mi humor cayera duro

-Ni me recuerdes a ese imbecil- Respondí enojada, Jellal, el hombre que más odio en el mundo, para variar amigo de mis padres, ellos dicen que el es un buen muchacho, bueno no ellos, el, mi padre, su preocupación por mi futuro es tan grande que quiere que me casé con un hombre rico, pero no ese hombre, ese hombre era un estafador, pervertido e hipocrita, además de alguna forma u otra, yo me quedare con Natsu, aun tenga que escaparme e irme a vivir al lugar más remoto del mundo junto con el- No quiero que se acerque a mi Natsu, para nada

-Nosotras tampoco- Comento Mirajane, que regresaba de un encargo que le pedí- Aunque si no estoy mal, el ya lo conoce

-¿¡Q..que!?- Pregunte asustada

-Si, Jellal estaba en esta escuela y pues, Natsu ha estado aquí desde hace mucho más tiempo que cualquiera de nosotras- Respondió Mirajane con una cara angustiada, a ella tampoco le encantaba ese hombre- Deberiamos llamar a tu novio y contarle todo, si no, puede que se tope con Jellal y seguro que le inventara algo sobre tí para que Natsu te deje o algo así, ¿No crees, Erza?- Me pregunto, yo estaba en shock, reaccione y corrí hacia el microfono escolar

...

En el salón de Natsu

-Oígan chicas, ¿Sabían que Jellal vuelve?- Comento una chica mientras babeaba de emoción y las otras exclamaban su nombre, A Gray le molestaba mucho eso, más porque sabía el problema que tenía la novia de Natsu con ese idiota, preocupado, volteo a ver a su mejor amigo...

-Idiota- Comento y sonrió al ver a su amigo durmiendo placidamente en horas de clase, roncando como un mounstro- Seguro que tu novia tendra problemas para dormir cuando duerma contigo- Le dijo

_-¡Natsu Dragneel al comite escolar, ahora!- _Se escucho en la bosina del salón

-¡Lagartija!- Le grito Gray y lo golpeo para que despertara

-¿¡Qué quieres, Cubito de hielo!?- Grito Natsu despertando mientras saltaba y casi lo empieza a golpear pero Gray lo detuvo

-Te llaman en el comite- Dijo este- Por el sonido de la voz de Erza, creo que es algo importante

De repente la presencia de Natsu desaparecio, escapo como un rayo hacía el salon del comite, abrio la puerta de golpe y grito- ¿¡Que sucede!?

-Que rapido- Comento Mirajane

-Natsu, c...¿conoces a Jellal?- Pregunto Levy, ahorrandole la pregunta a Erza

-Si, ¿Y qué?- Su estado de animo cambio, se podía sentir el aura de ira rodeando a Natsu, y su actitud cortante, se notaba que el tambien pertenece al grupo "Odiamos a Jellal"

-Y...y...sabes el problema entre Erza y Jellal...¿Natsu?- Pregunto Mirajane, asustada, ver a Natsu así no es lindo...nada lindo

-¿Que tienen Jellal y Erza?- Pregunto, 10 veces más serio que antes

-Tal vez no fue buena idea traerla, Er-chan- Le susurro Levy a Erza, la cual estaba igual que ella, asustada, viendo como Mirajane se encogia ante la mirada de Natsu

-P...pues, veras, lindo...- Esta ves Erza se aventuro a contarle el problema a Natsu...

Al terminar se podía observar la cara de Erza, sintiendo como si Natsu estuviera pensando algo malo sobre ella porque se veía algo serio mientras tenía las manos juntas

-¿N..natsu?- Pregunto muy asustada, pero luego sintio como si todo se aliviara, pues Natsu la abrazo con un brazo y le beso la mejilla

-Pero tu eres mia- Le susurro en el oído- ¿Verdad?

-Completamente- Respondió Erza sonriendo, las demás tambien sonrieron, Natsu seguía siendo Natsu después de todo

-Además bien podemos escaparnos al lugar más remoto del mundo ¿verdad?- Pregunto bromeando

-¡Natsu!- Exclamo Erza, lo abrazo y lo beso- Te amo- Escucho como se reía Natsu y le acariciaba la cabeza

-Yo tambien Erza, yo tambien- Le respondió- ¿Y bien, iran hoy en la tarde?- Pregunto Natsu mientra tenia un brazo al rededor de Erza

-Yo si- Respondió Erza

-Por supuesto que ire, quiero ver ese trofeo- Respondió Mirajane sonriendo

-Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas- Respondió Levy

-Hmmm...esta bien, bueno, las veo ahí tengo que irme- Dijo Natsu, se acerco a Erza, puso sus manos en sus cachetes y le beso la frente- Te veo luego, Er-chan- Bromeo imitando a Levy

-A...adios, Natsu- Respondió esta como pudo y se fue, luego de un segundo pudo escuchar las risas de sus 2 amigas- ¿Q...qué pasa?

-Solo Natsu te pone en ese estado de ebriedad temporal ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Obviando, Mirajane

-Eh..q.q.q.q..ue dices, es no es para nada cierto- Respondió Erza mientras escondia su sonrojo

-¿No es cierto?...¿segura?- Pregunto con cara maliciosa Mira- Yo lo estaría, tal vez 10 veces más que tu...y eso que mi caracter no es tan debíl- Comento Mirajane riendo- ¡Erza Scarlet, estas loca por ese chico y lo sabes mejor que nadie!- Grito a los 5 vientos Mirajane

-B...bueno...tal vez si lo este- Respondió ella- B..bueno, yo tambien me tengo que ir, hay que entregarle esto al director- Explico y se fue

De camino a la dirección mientras cargaba como 10 kilos de papeles, pensaba en Natsu y lo lindo que era con ella, como era, como se divertía, además era muy facil hablar con el, simplemente, lo amaba y Mirajane tenía razon, ella esta loca por Natsu...

-Esto pesa mucho- Dijo y se tropeso, cerro los ojos esperando la caída pero nunca llego...¿Quien?...

-Cuidado, no te vayas a lastimar, Erza-...

-Esa voz...- Abrio los ojos...- ¿¡Jellal!?

-Ah, pero si es mi amada Erza, hace mucho que no te veía, extrañaba mucho todo de tí- Comento y se fue acercando a Erza, mientras que ella daba pasos hacía tras mientras veía como huir...

-Vamos, no te alejes, solo quiero ver como has cambiado- Dijo el con una cara malvada mientras acercaba sus manos a cuerpo de Erza, ella estaba en una posicion dificil con todo el papel y las cosas, si no fuera por eso, ella misma le metía una paliza ahí mismo

_-Natsu...ayudame..._

**FUA, Bueno, aquí este capitulo jeje, espero les haya gustado, creo que es un poco corto pero bueno :D bye bye**


End file.
